The True Nature of Strength and Hope
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Doubts about the future filling her head, Milly finds some support from an unlikely source: the soft-spoken Kallen Stadtfeld. Finding that there's more to the girl than meets the eye, Milly sets out to try and understand the real Kallen. Yuri MillyXKallen
1. True Strength?

A/N: This is exciting. My fist story to be written on my favorite anime, Code Geass. The pairing I am using for this particular story is Milly X Kallen. They are both girls; this is a yuri story; it will include material in later chapters to warrant the "M" rating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I also do not own a Code or a Geass; if you happen to be an immortal, I'd be willing to take either.

A quiet air filled the Ashford Academy Student Council planning room. This was a far departure from the cheery, vibrant bustle that the Council president, Milly Ashford preferred. In fact, she found quiet, tense days like this to be rather tedious.

With the events at Shinjuku and now Narita, the Lake Kawaguchi hostage incident and the assassination of Prince Clovis the terrorist Zero and his band of Black Knights had taken a firm hold on the general mood of Area 11. Ashford Academy was no exception. Constant eyes on the news, fear that something big may happen at any instant, brought apprehension even into the halls of the carefree, idyllic private academy that was at the center of Milly Ashford's universe.

Milly didn't know what to think of the panic, the uproar, the chaos that this masked man was stirring up. She was a Britannian, of course, but that didn't concrete in her a feeling that the Empire was always right. Despite the title of Student Council President, she didn't really care about real politics; they had never been good to her.

The Ashford name had fallen after the death of Empress Marianne. Her family had lost it's status. Sure, her grandfather was still superintendent of a prestigious Britannian school in Area 11, but such a position held no influence in the real world. The task of restoring the Ashford family to prominence had fallen on her.

She didn't have much to say about her impending marriage to Earl Lloyd Asplund. Regardless of what she wanted personally, it was her duty. Still, she couldn't say it didn't bring anxiety, a reluctance to move forward. Zero might have been at the root of Area 11's uneasiness, but Milly Ashford had her own troubles.

Sighing she took a long look around the Student Council room. It was bare and quiet. Lelouch and Suzaku weren't even there. This was typical. As a Britannian soldier in a tense time, Milly supposed that the absence of the newest member of the Ashford Student Council was only logical. Lelouch on the other hand was clearly just a foolish slacker who was too smart for his own good.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the abandoned prince of Britannia who, along with his sister Nunnally, had found solace with the Ashford family, could really be annoying some times. It was inexcusable; constantly skipping class, disappearing for days at end, leaving his poor little sister behind to worry. She often wondered how such a delinquent could be a member of the Student Council. Then again, he definitely had his charms so Milly didn't really mind. The insatiably curious part of her would always want answers though, well the romantic in her would be left to worry with Nunnally.

But it wasn't just the absence of two key members that killed the mood of the Student Council. No, the others seemed disarrayed as well. Well, Rivalz technically seemed the same as always, but the same could not be said of the the rest. Nina had taken to spending all day shooting preoccupied stares at photos of pink-haired princesses. Milly was left with not even a guess as to what was wrong with Shirley. She didn't know what had happened between her and Lelouch, but if Shirley was so determined to act as a stranger to him for this long, it must have been something painful.

Finally there was Kallen Stadtfeld, who, though polite, always seemed to have a somewhat somber air. That was the one anomaly about the day; usually it wasn't just Suzaku and Lelouch who didn't show to school, but this girl as well. Kallen was a sad character. She suffered from a weak constitution that often lead to sickness. On top of that she was a half-Eleven child with an unhappy family life. Milly didn't know much more than that, but she was definitely curious. She was also in the mood to talk to someone.

"Hey, Kallen. So you decided to show today?" Milly started, breaking the silence. The pink haired girl looked up at her, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, President?" she responded; her eyes looked tired.

"I'm glad you were feeling well enough to come today. It's a busy time for us with the School Festival coming up so soon. With so many people absent so often, it's been difficult for the Student Council to keep up," Milly put on her best smile as she spoke in a peppy tone.

"Really? You guys don't look all that busy...." Kallen stated in her soft spaced out voice as she looked around. Shirley was sighing despondently at the Council table; she seemed to be in deep thought. Nina was flipping through information files on the Britannian Royal Family on her computer while Rivalz dozed lightly in a chair nearby.

"It is pretty dismal in here isn't it?" Milly sighed, as she let her smile fade.

"Yeah..." the other muttered faintly.

Milly smiled brightly again. "Well, that's more than enough reason that we need to work hard! In tough times like this, something like the School Festival is even more important! Let's band together everyone and make the festival a real success!" Milly found some optimistic words. She wasn't the type to dwell to long on her troubles. It was better to try and make things happy, even if it could be only temporary.

"Right," Kallen nodded.

"That's right, President! And I, Rivalz Cardemonde, will act dutifully in your service to ensure that your beautiful dream of a successful School Festival is a success," the now alert Rivalz said with an eager smile. Milly laughed; as did Kallen.

"Great to hear it," Milly said without any real enthusiasm as she turned to the other two Council members. "What about you two?"

"I'll do my best," Shirley said with an unsteady smile as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Nina chimed in meekly, just glancing up.

"Good to hear, all!" Milly said much more enthusiastically. She turned back to Kallen, "Now then, mind lending me a hand real quick, Kallen."

"Of course not," Kallen shook her head.

"Hey! What about me?! I'll help too!" Rivalz protested as he ran towards the Council President. Milly extended a hand to hold him off.

"Let's go, Kallen" Milly said wit ha playful smirk, moving her hand suddenly causing the young man to stumble slightly. She grabbed a large stack of papers form atop the central table.

Kallen nodded and stood as well. She followed the other as she made her exit.

"So what exactly do you need me for, President?" Kallen asked, her head tilted in curiosity once they had left the Council planning room and were alone in the club building's halls.

"Oh, nothing too hard. I just have these forms to deliver to all the clubs participating in the festival," the blonde replied softly.

"Is that all? Rivalz seemed enthusiastic. For a job like that wouldn't he have been appropriate?" Kallen's inquisitive expression remained.

"Perhaps, but that wouldn't have been much fun. We haven't had a good opportunity to chat just the two of us, in awhile," Milly said with a smirk.

"Oh. Is that so?" Kallen said in her typical dazed fashion, still looking hopelessly confused.

"I worry about you, you know? You're a member of my Student Council. Having you absent so much can be inconvenient," Milly said in a somewhat cold fashion.

"I see, so that's it," Kallen said casting her eyes away.

"Of course not. You're also an important friend, Kallen," Milly smiled kindly.

"Friends..." Kallen whispered to herself softly. She was smiling.

"Kallen, if I ask you something personal, would you answer it?" Milly asked suddenly, a serious look in her eyes.

The pink haired girl became more alert. She said with a certain level of unease in her eyes, she responded with a smile, "Depends on how personal."

"Have you really been sick all those times, or is there another reason you're missing school?"

Kallen's smile disappeared entirely at the question. Her expression became more serious; different from the usual Kallen Stadtfeld. "Why would you ask that?" She stared intently at the Council President, desperate for an answer.

"I hadn't got a chance to say anything, but the other day I heard about your Mother..." Milly replied in a grave voice.

"Oh... that..." Kallen's eyes unfocused and became horribly sad.

"I'm sorry to bring it up..." Milly apologized graciously. "it's really not something to be discussed; especially when one is trying to keep spirits up."

"It's fine. I don't mind. My mother made some big mistakes and must now pay for them. There's really not much to be said," Kallen looked and sounded weak and fragile.

"It must be hard now. With her not there any more, isn't it just you and your stepmother alone in that house until your father returns?"

"It is rather difficult having no family to lean on. it can be depressing. I can see what drove my mother to such desperation," Kallen sighed despondently.

"We're here for you, Kallen. Never feel you have to resort such things," Milly smiled cordially.

"I would never," Kallen said forthrightly in a perfectly lucid voice.

"I know. Still, don't forget that. I know it's probably hard to force yourself to come here everyday, but don't forget that you have friends here. You have me. You have the Student Council," Milly said in a strong voice. Milly stared at her.

"Thank you," the fragile girl replied warmly.

"Of course, some of us may be here for you more than others. I doubt you can really count on Lelouch too much," Milly jeered. Kallen gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah." Kallen said.

The two soon reached the building housing another club. Milly told Kallen to wait as she went inside and delivered the forms. She returned shortly.

"I'm sorry I called you out here to wait around for me to deliver papers and answer sad questions. It must seem awful rude of me," Milly said once she was once more in the presence of the other.

"It's fine. I enjoy talking to my friends," Kallen replied with a smile.

"I see. That's a relief," Milly sighed.

The two walked in silence for awhile. Eventually Kallen decided to ask her own question of the other. "Say, President, what about what's happening with you?"

"Me? What do you mean?" Milly asked, smiling her carefree smile.

"I heard that you've been arranged to marry a nobleman after you graduate this year..." Kallen said in a low voice.

"Oh. Yeah, that's right," Milly replied dismissively, still smiling.

"Are you really okay with that? With just marrying someone you don't even know for the status?" the sickly girl asked with concern in her eyes. Milly felt touched.

"My family's rank has sunk quite a bit from what it once was. If I can do something to restore it, I don't see why I should hesitate," Milly continued to behave cheerily. Talking about herself could really be unsettling.

"That doesn't mean you're okay with it. It's not what you want, is it?" Kallen said, causing Milly's steady composure to quake but not quite crumble.

"Sometimes you just gotta be strong. You know, be willing to sacrifice what you want for the sake of others," Milly still smiled. Her smile faded when she noticed the intense look in the other's eyes. She barely looked like the same girl anymore.

"You're wrong. Real strength is standing up and fighting to make what you want a reality," said a strong voice that only vaguely sounded like the one that typically came out of the girl's mouth. A tear broke from Milly's eye.

"I'm surprised to hear you speak like that, Kallen," Milly choked out as more tears broke free. "I don't have that kind of strength."

Kallen shook her head vehemently at first sight of the tears. "I'm really sorry; what I said was too much," Kallen said politely, returning to her usual languid self.

"No. You're right, Kallen. It isn't what I want. Truthfully, I'm scared about moving forward, marrying someone I hardly know, abandoning the life I know now. It terrifies me. All I can do is concentrate on making memories here at this school," the Student Council president admitted morosely, forcing her tears to stop.

"You needn't be so worried, President. Just as you're here for me, you're friends now-- or I at least-- will be there for you," Kallen said consolingly. It was obvious that the girl was just trying to reciprocate Milly's own words. Milly doubted they held much truth to them; it was nevertheless comforting.

"That's certainly reassuring. If things are down, I'll always have a cute girl's shoulder to cry on." Milly's smirk returned suddenly.

"C-cute..." Kallen blushed.

"Yeah of course." Milly's teasing grin widened. "My marriage is one thing, but there's certainly going to be a line for you!"

"I doubt it... With my background I doubt many will want to get close to me. Despite being from the prestigious Stadtfeld family, you know very well that my father couldn't give me away if he tried," Kallen said, sounding perfectly content with it.

"Isn't it better like that? That way when a guy does want to marry you, it will be because of your body and not your name," the blonde remarked casually.

"What do you mean by that?" Kallen asked looking slightly taken aback and maybe just a little angry. "They won't want to marry me for my mind or my personality?"

"Nope!" Milly said definitively. Her hands then very suddenly went to Kallen's breasts, which she began to squeeze roughly. "When they're this big it's definitely gonna be the body that draws them in!"

"Hey! S-stop...!" Kallen protested as she tried to back away. Milly didn't let her though. She was having too much fun. She almost jumped onto the other girl to keep her in place and continued to playfully grope her.

"I'm actually a little jealous of your husband, Kallen... So cute," Milly said as she teased the blushing, squealing girl.

"Please, this is very strange!" Kallen cried loudly. Milly supposed it was an odd thing to do just in the middle of school grounds where any of their classmates could see, but she didn't mind. She was having fun.

Then suddenly a soft ringing filled the air. Kallen struggled to break free and this time Milly let her go. She fished in her pocket for the source of the ringing and pulled out a cell phone. Staring at the caller ID, Kallen's eyes indicated it was something important.

She looked at Milly. "Excuse me, you'll have to deliver the rest of the forms yourself, President. I have to take this in private."

"Oh? So that husband's all ready found you then?" Milly feigned disappointment, Kallen blushed.

"No! That's not it at all," she said shaking her head. She began running, answering the ringing phone in the process.

Milly waved as the other flew away, running suspiciously faster than someone of a weak constitution probably should. She shouted, "See ya Kallen!"

Milly sighed as she stared at the stack of forms in her hand. This was boring now. She'd just return to the student council room and make Rivalz deliver the rest. Still it had been a fun talk. Kallen Stadtfeld was an amusing girl. She honestly wished that they had had longer.

The more she thought about it the more she found it odd. Who could be calling Kallen away like that? The girl's father was away in Britannia and her mother was serving a sentence for drug charges. Her stepmother hated her and would be in no hurry to get her home. If it was Lelouch or one of their friends she wouldn't have bolted off like that. it was rather odd. The only thing that made sense was that it really was some guy.

Milly began to walk at a brisk pace in the direction Kallen had travelled. Eavesdropping wasn't a healthy habit, but Milly was curious by nature and once her brain had wrapped itself around a mystery she found herself determined to understand it. If Kallen did have a boyfriend she was curious to see how she spoke to him on the phone.

Expecting Kallen to be long gone, the blonde was surprised to find her friend not too far away. She was standing under a tree, speaking into a phone. Milly hid behind some tall bushes near the tree and watched, trying to make out some of what was said. She found she could more or less hear it all.

"...Ohgi did clear me to go today. He said he had spoken with you and we had nothing planned," the pink haired girl said into the phone. It was odd; she was using a much more confident, assured voice than usual. It was a lot like how she had sounded only a while ago, when she had spoke of strength.

After a pause Kallen spoke again, "I know. I realize I have to be ready at any moment for something like this to pop up." The person on the phone then said something that seemed to soften the girl's emotion slightly. She continued when he was finished, "Yeah, I'm just glad I can still go to school like this. Good friends can really be refreshing."

This was odd. Why would there be a question as to whether Kallen could go to school or not?

"I guess friends aren't really much use to a mysterious guy like you."

_"Mysterious guy"_? Kallen knew him well enough for private phone chats and yet called him mysterious? Milly found herself wanting to know the man on the other end of the phone's identity more and more.

"I know. And I know that in coming to this school I'm forced to hide my true self, but there are people here who mean just as much to me as Ohgi and Tamaki and everyone else. I don't care if they're Japanese or Britannian as long as they're a friend," Kallen said in a solemn voice.

Milly didn't know what to think. _"Hide her true self"_? What did that mean? Was Kallen hiding something? Was the girl Milly knew not the real Kallen Stadtfeld? Was the distant, soft-spoken friend Milly knew little more than an illusion? Milly was little frightened of this. It had been pleasing to hear that Kallen would be there for her, but did she even really know Kallen?

"Understood. I'll leave at once," Kallen said sternly. As she closed her phone and trudged off, leaving Milly alone to her thoughts.

Milly sighed. Part of her wished she hadn't overheard anything. Now that she knew there was more to Kallen than the frail girl who had been admitted into the Student Council well into the school year as normal club activities would be too strenuous, she knew that the thoughts of finding out more would consume her.

A lot of Kallen's conversation brought questions to the girl. "Ohgi" and "Tamaki" were Eleven names. What's more Kallen had used the term "Japanese" with the man on the phone. Though it had seemed to Milly that the girl resented her mother, she apparently still held onto some of the woman's culture. Milly supposed it wouldn't be that odd that a half-Britannian, half-Eleven girl might have friends of both races. In fact it seemed only natural really. Milly only hoped there wasn't more to it than that.

Kallen was half Britannian and half Eleven; she had a confused, horribly sad life at home. If this hadn't resulted in a fragile girl like the one Milly knew what had it resulted in? Milly didn't want to speculate; she only wanted to hope that the friendship they shared was real. After all memories of the friendships she had now were the only comforts she had as she progressed deliberately towards the unsure world of her adulthood.

Milly wanted to forget everything and just continue to forge pleasant memories as before, but she couldn't. She wanted to know. She realized rather quickly that if there were two Kallens, it was the real one that had told her to stand up and fight for what she wanted in her life. Milly wanted to get to know the girl who had said those strong, bold words to her. And so she pledged to find the truth.

A/N: End chapter 1. A little shorter than my usual chapters, but it's an introduction chapter so maybe it's understandable. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I think it's cute so far. If it wasn't clear enough through reading, the story takes place after episode 16 of the first series. I think this is a good spot for both Kallen and Milly. I tried to keep the little details in place; Code Geass demands that. I had to watch several scenes again as I wrote this. There are really few scenes where Milly and Kallen interact on a one on one level; the only major one I could find being their scene together in episode 9. It was actually kind of difficult for me to decide to do this from Milly's perspective as I'm a real Kallen fan, but I think it works better this way.

Anyway tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it and will read the second chapter when I post it.


	2. True Sorrow?

A/N: All right, good response to chapter one. A thanks to all reviewers. Let's hope I can keep this thing enjoyable.

Disclaimer: The anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is owned by Sunrise Inc. which in turn is owned by Namco-Bandai Holdings inc. which in turn is owned by some Japanese guy or something. I am in no way affiliated with any of these parties.

Milly hummed to herself softly as she proceeded down the street at a gentle pace. It was strange really. Long absences were no new story for Kallen Stadtfeld; yet here Milly was, after only three days, on path to visit the girl. Her level of concern was a surprise even to herself.

She just couldn't shake it from her head, the talk with Kallen, her mysterious call. Kallen was hiding something; Milly just wanted to unearth what that was. She had always somehow pitied the girl and her somber life, but she could tell this feeling in her was different. It wasn't pity that drove Milly but more a strange sense of curiosity. She wanted to know more about this "true Kallen" who had spoken to her the other day.

As she walked down the street, the air around her was thick with talk about the recent news. The Black Knights, Zero, they had pulled off some more showy maneuvers the past few days, from capturing small supply convoys to decimating a small, isolated Britannian force. Area 11 had become a dangerous place. It was a fitting backdrop for the bleak, confused swirl of anticipant feelings in Milly's heart.

Milly gave a long sigh as she reluctantly stared down the door of the Stadtfeld manor. Her hand shook just slightly before reaching for the doorbell. She rang it once. The door was promptly answered.

"May I help you, miss," a young Eleven woman wearing the uniform of a maid addressed her with a smile. Milly felt a slight tinge of sadness in realizing Kallen's mother had been replaced so swiftly.

"Oh yes, I was just here to check on Kallen. You know, see how she was feeling and everything," Milly returned the smile as she spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the young miss, isn't in at the moment," the maid replied still smiling.

"Oh that's too bad," Milly said in a low voice. "Do you have any idea when she will be in?"

The maid shook her head. She began to apologize, "I'm sorr--"

"Hmmph, so it's you again..." a harsh female voice cut the servant off. Milly looked up to see Kallen's stepmother standing up at the second floor above the stairs, glaring down at her coldly. "It's no use looking for that hopeless girl here. I haven't seen her in three days now. She's probably off whoring herself off to those filthy Numbers in the ghetto. Either that or she's dead somewhere, I mean with all the violence these days one can hope."

"Is that any way to speak about your daughter!" Milly snapped, rage quickly overtaking her usual carefree countenance.

"'My daughter'? Don't make me laugh. That disgusting child isn't in any way mine," the vile woman said with a haughty air. Milly's fury didn't subside, but she wasn't the type to get confrontational.

"Kallen's not here. I'm leaving," Milly spat as she turned away in a huff.

"FIne by me. But take my advice girl, someone from a fine Britannian family such as yourself has no place associating with garbage." Kallen's stepmother barked out as she turned away as well, returning back to where she had come from.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." the gentle maid called out softly as Milly began to walk quickly out the door, which was closed behind her.

It was unusual for her to be angry. But some things were inexcusable. How could people be so cruel? It was just sad. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered that Kallen had to face that woman constantly.

Of course Milly had learned something from that terrible person. Kallen hadn't been home in the last three days either. Where then was the girl if she was avoiding both her home and the academy? Where had that mysterious man on the phone taken her?Where was she now? Milly was worried. She wanted an answer.

Then she got one. As she was standing there, right in front of Kallen's house, shaking of her tears and finding the strength to proceed forward she found an oddity in her path. Kallen Stadtfeld, the very girl Milly sought, was walking right toward her, dressed in her Ashford uniform despite having not been there in three days. She seemed lost in thought, not noticing the Student Council President. Milly ran forward, a smile suddenly on her face.

"Kallen!" she called. The girl looked up in surprise.

"P-president?" Kallen started slowly, clearly taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I was just checking on you. You hadn't been to school in a while..." MIlly spoke, relieved to have her friend before her once more.

"Sorry. I haven't felt well the past couple days..." Kallen stated in her usual languid voice. The girl did look rather tired, but despite the convincing act, Milly knew this was a lie.

"Oh. Then shouldn't you have been at home resting all that time?" Milly asked, putting on a clearly skeptical face. Kallen's eyes widened.

"She told you I hadn't been home..." Kallen said with a sort of scowl. She looked to be in deep thought, searching for what to say.

"Yeah. Sorry," Milly said in a soft voice.

"I have some friends in the ghettos that I like to visit on occasion," Kallen admitted in a very nervous, uneasy voice.

"That's understandable. Don't think I hold it against you either Kallen. That's part of who you are too," Milly replied cheerfully at the simple answer. It was enough for her. It was all she needed to know.

"Glad to hear it," Kallen gave a soft, satisfied smile of her own. "You're a good friend, Milly."

Milly smiled. It wasn't a usual occurrence this girl called her by name rather than by her title of President. It felt somehow nice. "Thanks."

"You don't really need to worry so much about me though. It may seem like I have a lot going on, but really I'm perfectly fine," Kallen said with a firm nod.

"Sure thing," Milly said with a smirk, "Of course words like that aren't enough to get me to stop looking out for the cute innocent girls of my student council."

"I-I see..." Kallen gave a soft laugh and an even softer blush.

"Anyway, you're probably in no hurry to get back to that house of yours, right?" Milly said; her brow furrowing at the thought of Kallen's stepmother and the horrible things she had said.

"I suppose," Kallen said with another uneasy laugh.

"Then how about you spend a little time with one of your Britannian friends now?" asked the blonde, a smirk on her lips.

"All right. What do you have in mind?" Kallen responded readily.

"A steamy romantic date," Milly teased the other in a low seductive voice.

"P-president?!" Kallen backed away, her face red.

"No?" Milly chuckled. "Perhaps we could just go get something to eat real quick then, and you know... talk."

"Sounds nice," the pink haired girl said with a content expression as her and the other began to walk off.

There wasn't much discussion on the way to the restaurant; it was mainly just talk as to where they would like to eat. By the time they had both settled on Pizza Hut they were already in front of the building. They proceeded in and were seated at a booth table in the corner of the restaurant. Shortly afterward they ordered a pizza.

"We seem to eat pizza a lot. Usually we get it delivered though," Kallen observed as she sipped her drink.

"Lelouch does seem to order it to his place almost daily these days for some reason, Milly gave a light giggle. "It's a wonder he hasn't put on any weight."

"You're still doing the giant pizza thing for the festival, right?" Kallen asked with an amused laugh.

"Of course! That's going to be something to see," Milly declared proudly.

"I'm sure the festival will be fun with how much work you put into it, President," Kallen assured.

"I just hope everyone shows up," Milly sighed.

"I'll be there. I'll make sure of it," Kallen smiled. Milly gave a soft giggle.

"Thanks," she said. "If only I could get Lelouch and Suzaku to say the same thing." Kallen nodded in agreement.

It was at that moment that their pizza arrived. They each took a slice and began to eat it before conversation started up again.

"P-president... about what happened at my house..." Kallen started in a soft voice; she looked distracted, even more so than usual.

"Like I said, there's no need to worry. A girl needs her secrets, and I have no intention of prying into yours if you don't want me to," Milly said warmly. Kallen smiled at her.

"You really are a kind friend. Thank you," she said.

"Have you ever been in love, Kallen?" Milly abruptly asked on a whim after taking another bite of pizza. Kallen looked up from her food, completely taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why are you asking me that all of a sudden, President?" she responded in an unsteady voice.

"I'm just curious, is all. As the wife of Earl Asplund, it's doubtful I'll get to know love much myself," Milly answered in a very casual voice that hid any hints of sadness.

"I'm not really sure," Kallen said in a very meek voice, blushing a bit.

"Saying it like that, it's obvious you're thinking of someone right now." Milly spoke teasingly. "It's not me, is it?"

"O-of course not!" Kallen shook her head vigorously.

"That's too bad..." Milly said through another long sigh.

"It's not love anyway. It couldn't be. I... admire him I guess, but I don't know him well enough to call it more than that," Kallen admitted in a languid tone. The blonde tilted her head to the side.

"Lelouch?" she suggested.

"What? Who would admire that guy? What would make you even think that?" Kallen protested, a slight anger on her gentle face.

"You're cute when you're angry," Milly laughed.

"Don't say stuff like that," Kallen averted her eyes and blushed slightly.

"You know, I kinda like him," Milly said with a short laugh.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He has a lot going for him when he's not stuck in his self-absorbed little world," Milly said, a smile upon her face.

"I don't think Shirley would be happy to hear you say that," Kallen laughed.

"Maybe. With how she's been acting lately, we can't be so sure about that anymore though," the Student Council President casually murmured.

"Yeah... I suppose your right," Kallen replied in a sad voice.

"Even still, it's no good for me to develop serious feelings for anyone," Milly sighed yet again.

"You're really set on doing what your family wants?" Kallen asked, a serious look in the corner for her eye though her gentle expression didn't fade.

"I know it's hard for you to understand it, Kallen. You probably hate your own family," Milly let her own voice become more solemn as she looked at the girl.

"I hate that woman you spoke with today and maybe my father, but I wouldn't say I hate my family," Kallen said in a very dark, somber voice, perhaps closer to her "true self".

"You told me your mother depressed you," Milly reminded in a low tone.

"A lot of things depress me. It doesn't mean I hate all of them," Kallen said very dryly.

"I see. It is true that there's a lot to get depressed over these days," Milly said, her voice still holding an appropriate level of sadness. Her eyes drifted upwards to a small television monitor in the corner of the restaurant; an image of the terrorist Zero was on the screen. Kallen's eyes followed hers.

"I suppose it must be kind of depressing hearing about all the death the Black Knights cause each day," Kallen said, her gentle demeanor now replaced by an odd bitterness. She seemed somehow very sad.

"I've often wondered where someone like you, who has connections on both sides, would stand in a situation like this, Kallen," Milly led the other gently.

"It's hard for me to say for sure," Kallen replied, her voice becoming again more like the one Milly knew, the one that was apparently "fake".

"That's a lie isn't it? You're just afraid to tell me the truth," Milly said with a soft grin.

"N-no..." Kallen said without conviction.

"Britannia isn't exactly a fair occupier. If you care about people on both sides, it's obvious which one you'd pick," Milly explained rationally.

"Y-You're probably right," Kallen admitted with fragile reluctance.

Milly gave a sigh and then spoke in a cool voice, "Personally I'm fairly neutral in all this. The world might actually be a better place if Zero managed to win. Then again, if this violence has to go on..."

"Sometimes people have to fight to get what they desire," Kallen said plainly. Milly looked at her.

"You said something to that effect to me as the other day..." she murmured. "You really do believe that... but to the point where it extends to terrorists?"

"You must think poorly of me for saying such things," Kallen said in a low voice.

"Not at all. I honestly respect you Kallen. Especially as I get to know the person you really are better," the student council president said, amiably. Kallen's eyes lit up almost fearfully

"The person I really am?" Kallen showed surprise as well as confusion.

"The soft-spoken, fragile girl act is cute and all, and I appreciate you trying so hard to keep it up for me, but it's not like I can't tell what's going on," Milly said, a beaming smile on her face.

"I don't understand..." Kallen said fumblingly.

"You act weak and sickly so you have an excuse to take days off at a time to visit with your Japanese friends," Milly proposed. Kallen averted her eyes just slightly, making Milly sure she had hit the truth.

"'Japanese'?" Kallen questioned the usage, not really too surprised.

"Of course. I don't really think it's right to just call people a number. What gives Britannia that right?" Milly explained herself, though she kept her voice low enough to where only Kallen could hear her.

"You may be right about me, President, even still, I'd like it if you were to never say anything about this to the people at school," Kallen said in a very serious fashion.

"I think I told you once before Kallen, I like knowing peoples secrets, but I'm never one to tell them," MIlly replied smilingly. With a bit of a devious smirk she added, "Well actually there is one condition I'd like met in exchange for keeping this secret."

"What would that be?" asked Kallen, shooting Milly a soft glare.

"When it's just the two of us, I want you to be more honest with me. I think I'd like to be friends with real Kallen too," Milly explained in a light voice. Kallen smiled at the words.

"Don't worry, real or not, I already consider you a friend," she replied.

"Glad to hear it! " Milly said with a vibrant smile.

"It doesn't look like we ate very much," Kallen said as she finally noticed the pizza in front of her again. They had only eaten about half.

"I wasn't all that hungry in the first place," Milly admitted in a soft voice.

"Me neither," Kallen said.

"It won't go to waste. I'll stuff it in Lelouch's refrigerator," Milly laughed.

"You could just eat it yourself," Kallen suggested, shaking her head.

"I could, but then again it's Lelouch who really seems to love this stuff these days," Milly said in a deep sigh. Kallen gave a strong laugh and then broke into a faint smile

"It was fun talking with you, Milly," she said.

"Yeah." Milly gave a cordial smile of her own. "You'll be at school tomorrow, won't you, Kallen?"

"Yeah," the other replied readily.

It was then that Milly received the check for their dinner and a box for the remaining pizza. Very shortly afterward, the two departed Pizza Hut and went their separate ways.

Milly was of a lighter mood now. She was honestly still a little worried about Kallen even if she now understood more. It was a turbulent time and Kallen had a complicated life. It wasn't much of a stretch to think she may get caught up in all that was going on around them somehow. It was true that Milly knew more now, but a part of her she didn't quite understand still wanted to know everything.

---

It was dark by the time that Milly returned to the Ashford Estate. She wore a simple smile as she greeted the servants, one of whom informed her that her Grandfather wished to speak with her. She didn't waste anytime in heading up to his room in a confident mood.

"Yes Grandpa, you wanted me?" Milly started in a kind, respectful voice as she entered the old man's room.

"Ah yes, Milly," the superintendent of Ashford Academy, Ruben K. Ashford, greeted his granddaughter warmly, "I was wondering when you would get in. It's awful late isn't it?"

"I'm sorry. I was out with a friend. I called the house to say I'd be late," Milly replied apologetically.

"It's quite all right," the old man said dismissively. With a slight chuckle he added, "Although I'm not sure how appropriate it is for an engaged woman to go out on a date with someone other than her fiancé."

"Please, Grandpa. It wasn't a date," Milly said shaking her head.

"Really now? Your demeanor of the last few days had me convinced you were hiding something," the Superintendent laughed. He was usually a strict man, but he was well-humored around his friends and relations.

"I'm not hiding anything," Milly said with a shrug. "And this date you're so concerned about was with another girl."

"I see. I was mistaken then," the old man let out a sigh.

"Is that all you wanted to ask about?" the girl asked.

"Of course not!" her grandfather stammered. Breaking into a subtle smile he asked "How goes the preparations for our festival?"

"Well. Everything should be ready in time," Milly replied with a cheerful nod.

"That's good to hear," the Superintendent said in a more somber voice. Looking at the vibrant young girl closely, he then asked, "Milly, would you answer me one thing?"

"Of course, Grandpa," Milly replied immediately.

"It's been only a couple weeks now since you accepted his offer; are you sure about marrying Earl Asplund?" Ruben Ashford held a very serious air about him as he stated his question. Milly felt her joyous heart sink a great deal.

"Isn't it what you want, Grandfather?" Milly asked, her own voice now much sadder in tone.

"It is what we have decided is best for the Ashford family. But this is still your decision to make, Milly," the old man said in a rigid fashion. Milly could feel her heart sink deeper. She had all ready decided to give up; she couldn't change that now.

"Oh Grandpa, don't worry so much. I'm perfectly mature enough to sacrifice a few things in order to make my family happy," Milly put on her best fake smile, knowing perfectly well it didn't hide the helplessness in her eyes.

"I see," the Superintendent said in a low voice, "That is all I have to speak with you about today."

Milly looked down at the floor despondently as she turned to leave. Why did she have to give that answer? She wanted to experience love. She wanted to live her own life. She didn't want to throw away her dreams for some arranged marriage. She just felt helpless, scared. She didn't want to disappoint anyone either. She remembered Kallen's words to her. If only she were like that girl, then maybe she'd be able to be true to who she was.

Milly turned back around to face her Grandfather, her thoughts having reminded her of what she sought so badly to learn. She asked in a steady voice, "Grandpa, would you answer a question I have now?"

"Ah, and what would that be?" he responded, pleasantly surprised by the girl staying to talk longer.

"You have a lot of connections with other prominent families in Britannia, correct?" Milly started.

"I suppose."

"Is there anything you could tell me about the Stadtfeld family?" Milly asked earnestly.

"So it was that girl who was your dinner date?" her grandfather gave a deep laugh.

"Yeah," Milly smiled.

"I know the current head of the Stadtfeld family well. He happens to have a rather depressing tale surrounding him," the superintendent said in a sigh. "That's one of the reasons I make sure his daughter is taken care of at the school."

"Could you tell me a little about him, about Kallen's father?" Milly asked, slightly afraid of finding out the details.

"I suppose. I could," the man said with reluctance.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it."

"When the girl's father first came to Area 11 it was still called Japan and he was a young man. He had travelled there to oversee a business transaction, but ended up staying long-term when he happened upon love with a young woman. Unfortunately, shortly after she bore his first child, his father died suddenly and he found himself as the new head of his family," Ruben Ashford recounted in a dry voice.

"He was unable to marry her, wasn't he? It would be frowned upon for the head of a family like the Stadtfeld to marry a non-Britannian," Milly said with her own frown.

"Correct. From that point on Stadtfeld led an uneasy life. He would have to return to Britannia regularly, sometimes for years at a time. His beloved remained attached to him through it all, perhaps too much so but his daughter grew more and more distanced with each absence. His son came to quickly despise him, and outright reject him, refusing to even play the Britannian part like his sister did," the old man continued.

"What?! Wait, Kallen has a brother?!" Milly was taken back by this piece of information.

Her grandfather shook his head slightly before explaining more, "Then as we all know, 7 years ago, Japan was taken by Britannia. With her new status as an 'eleven', being involved with the woman he loved was no longer simply something to be frowned upon for Stadtfeld, it made him the object of ridicule. He chose to marry a Britannian woman in order to stop the rumors from spreading and save his family's dignity. He then did his best to bury the truth, and succeeded for the most part. He rarely returns home from Britannia anymore. His life here brings him nothing but regret."

"I see. It really is sad. Thanks for telling me," Milly said in a subtle voice.

"It's no trouble. Just make sure you're kind to that girl," the old man replied with a small grin.

"You don't even have to say it. I'm her friend," the blonde assured.

"Of course," the other laughed.

Milly then let it all collect in her mind once more. She asked in a deliberate fashion, "But about this brother... whatever happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, Milly. There are some things it is not right for me to speak about, even to you," the Ashford man gave a low sigh.

"That's fine," Milly said with a smile. "See ya, Grandpa."

"Yes," the old man responded as the girl left.

As Milly headed to her room her mind began to ruminate over the details of Kallen's sad history and the mystery of this brother of hers. It seemed the more she leaned, the more she wanted to know about Kallen. Still, this wasn't the sort of topic that came up in normal conversation. It'd be difficult to learn more.

The more she thought about it, she couldn't help but think that Kallen's father's fate was much like her own, even if it was admittedly not a very fair comparison. He had been forced to choose between what he wanted and what the society around him considered the right thing to do. He had hurt those precious to him in the process, and had lost himself to regret. There wasn't anyone Milly could hurt near as bad by going through with her marriage, but she did fear it would lead to that same sort of sorrow. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have any idea. The only thing she could say for sure was that she now understood why Kallen Stadtfeld defined strength the way she did.

A/N: End chapter 2. All right, I took some liberty with a lot of untouched stuff here. Milly's grandfather has a name and a position but he is a completely unseen character in the show; I don' think i did anything too strange with his character though. And of course there's the Kallen backstory. it really disappointed me that her full family story was never sufficiently told in Code Geass. I guess I'm making a lot of speculative guesses here based on what i do know. I wasn't even sure if Naota was supposed to be her full brother or not, I assumed so since it's not really said anywhere otherwise. And of course we have Kallen and Milly eating their pizza. (I just had to include Pizza Hut in there somewhere, it just wouldn't seem right otherwise) I thought that was a nice scene. They're getting closer.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts. Oh and, if you haven't voted already, there's a Code Geass character poll on my profile page. It features 59 characters, a good portion of whom you probably don't even remember.


	3. True Love?

A/N: Sorry for the unexplained several week period with no updates. I had some personal things happening and wasn't of a mood to write during that time. I decided to continue on with this one instead of putting out the first chapter of the new Bleach fic I'm supposed to start. Sorry if you were looking forward to that, it will probably come next week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I often have vivid dreams about "owning" Kallen though.

Milly's expression revealed a woman lost in thought as she walked in the direction of the Student Council room. She had spent half of that day at school musing over what she had heard from her grandfather the previous night. The other half had been spent recalling fondly her and Kallen's conversation of the day.

She honestly was surprised at how much she had come to focus on it all. Sure there were a lot of mysteries still left to figure out. Who was the man Kallen spoke to on the phone? Where was this brother of hers? Still, even with the questions, she wasn't quite sure why she had become so obsessed. All she was sure of, was that if Kallen had kept her promise to attend school today, she would be seeing her very shortly. That thought brought a soft smile to her face as she opened the door to the room.

"President, you're finally here!" Rivalz called out boisterously, a dumb smile on his face. Milly ignored him. She looked quickly around the room. Her eyes met very momentarily with the strong eyes of Kallen Stadtfeld, who sat at the other end of the room.

"It's unusual for you to be the last one to arrive, President," another voice started. Milly was surprised to turn and see Suzaku Kururugi standing there with a smile.

"Yeah, even Lelouch got here before you!" Rivalz started, turing just slightly to acknowledge his friend sitting in a chair nearby.

"Wow, even the great Lelouch Lamperouge decided to grace us with his presence today. I must say I'm impressed," Milly said in a whimsical voice, giving a soft laugh in the young man's direction.

"And what might you be trying to say, President?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

"That it sets a bad example for a member of the Student council to be truant without any justification as often as you are!" Milly said firmly as she took a seat in the center of the room. Kallen smiled at her.

"Who's to say I don't have my reasons?" Lelouch said in an overtly joking fashion.

"Oh are you gambling again? Or are you just trying to avoid Shirley?" the Student Council President said pointedly.

"Avoiding me? Why would he be doing that?" Shirley started, confused and maybe a little embarrassed.

"Oh that's right, you don't even really know him, do you Shirley?" Milly laughed and shook her head.

"It's not like I'm not the only one here with less than perfect attendance," Lelouch continued to smirk, his eyes as filled with secrets as always.

"Kallen's fragile. Her poor health is more than and adequate reason for her to miss a few days," Milly insisted. Kallen gave a soft, languid nod.

"I suppose so..." Lelouch gave light laugh and a shrug.

"I must apologize for my own absence. It must really be difficult for the student council to be undermanned constantly," Suzaku said in a serious, firm voice.

"Tch, please! Like you need to apologize. You got a better excuse than anyone," Milly laughed. "And even without everyone, me Nina and Shirley seem to manage things fine."

"P-president..." Rivalz started, "What about--?"

Milly cut him off, "But since you are here after all this time, Suzaku, I must say I am a little curious; from the stand point of a Britannian soldier, how is the fight against the Black Knights going?"

"A sudden serious question form our President? I must say I'm surprised," Lelouch started, an amused look surfacing on his face.

"You, shut up!" Milly commanded in a light way. Lelouch gave a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much I'm allowed to reveal to civilians. I will say that they are a clever enemy, but my unit has been doing a fair job at combatting them," Suzaku answered in a kind, yet serious voice.

"So my fiance is doing his job then, that's good, I suppose?" Milly sighed.

"I still struggle to believe the two of you will be wed," Suzaku said in a low voice, shaking his head slightly as he likely remembered an encounter with the Earl.

"I actually have been meaning to ask you more since you work so closely with him. What kind of guy is he? Is there more to him than the eccentric man I met the other day?" Milly tried to keep herself upbeat, keep the anxiety on the inside.

"No. I wouldn't say there is. At the very least, I haven't seen any more," Suzaku gave his own deep sigh.

"I see..." Milly said, looking at the floor. Kallen's words popping into her mind once again.

"Speaking honestly, Lloyd Asplund is an interesting man, but I can't imagine him being a very good husband," the soldier said in a low, almost apologetic voice.

"Yeah, I kinda got that when I met him too... Still, not much I can do at this point..." Milly dismissively said, as if it didn't bother her. She realized afterward that everyone in that room could tell it did.

"You know, President, I'm sure if you just talk to your family they could understand. An arranged marriage isn't exactly that common a thing these days. If you tell your family that they're placing too much of a burned on you, I'm sure they'd understand," Shirley chimed in in a soft voice. It felt somewhat odd receiving advice from the girl she so often teased.

"That's right President! There's no reason for you to marry this guy!" Rivalz declared loudly. "You're family will have to reconsider if you tell them that you already have someone."

"You have someone you admire, President?" Nina started in a meek voice, her face showing surprise.

"Well, possibly, but my family would be hopelessly disappointed if I broke it off for a one-sided, girlish crush," Milly sighed.

"What if it was a real, mutual relationship...?" Rivalz asked, leading.

"That might go over better, but I don't have that sort of thing with anybody, and I kind of doubt it will develop before I graduate," Milly said, trying to sound apathetic.

"You could always just fake it. You know... pretend you're seeing someone just to get out of the marriage. You could even use someone on the student council..." Rivalz began to smile widely.

"Hmm, that sounds like a decent plan," Milly said, adopting a position that showed deliberation for a few motion. "Okay, in that case, you'll be my lover, Kallen!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the name. Kallen, obviously startled, began, "Mmm P-President... what are you saying...?"

"Of the members of the student council, you'd be the one who'd work best," Milly said with certainty.

"B-but I'm a girl... and I'm a--. Why wouldn't you use Lelouch or someone?" Kallen said in a soft voice, a cute blush on her cheeks.

"Come now, it would be rude of me to snatch up either of the lovebirds while they're fighting like this," Milly laughed as she cast glances at Lelouch and Shirley, the former of which gave a humored laugh and the latter a hopelessly baffled blush. "Nina seems too caught up with other pursuits at the moment and of course I'm not sure Suzaku would go over well with my family. That's why I think Kallen would be best."

"An honorary Britannian would cause more of a stir in their eyes than another woman would?" Suzaku started in disbelief.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, President...?" Rivalz asked looking as if his heart had just been stomped on.

"I don't think so. Kallen is definitely the only acceptable pick," Milly giggled softly.

"Y-you don't actually swing that way, do you, President?" Shirley asked, looking suddenly a little concerned.

Surprisingly, this question made Milly stop and think. Attractive girls had always gotten her attention just as readily as attractive guys did. In briefly thinking about it she found the idea of sharing her love with a woman not at all unpleasant. "I don't know. I don't dislike the idea I suppose."

"I'm surprised to hear that. I suppose that sort of thing has become more acceptable these days," Lelouch chimed in.

"It's not acceptable.... not at all..." Rivalz said under his breath.

"Umm, P-President... I'm flattered, that you'd choose me... but I'm not so sure... I could..." Kallen began to speak again, still looking confused and embarrassed.

"It's fine, Kallen. It was a joke anyway. It would be far too selfish to disappoint my family with a lie." Milly's tone became more somber once again. "I won't be breaking this marriage off for anything short of true love."

"You know, I am curious as to whether or not the Student council has any business to discuss aside from its President's love life," Lelouch gave a laugh. Rivalz glared at him. Milly sighed.

"Of course. There are a lot of events coming up. Let's see..." Milly began.

The group talked for roughly a half hour about various subjects regarding the school. It was hard for Milly to focus too much on the conversation. It was real luck that Lelouch and Suzaku were there to guide it. Throughout it all her mind became preoccupied once more with thoughts. It wasn't just about Kallen anymore but also now about herself.

Though a flirt and a tease, Milly wasn't exactly experienced when it came to romance. She had never been in real love before. She liked Lelouch, sure, but she had never let it show. Since her family's fall from grace, she had always stayed away from love, as she had realized it wouldn't be something she'd likely see. Right now, however, her heart yearned for feelings of love. For some reason, those thoughts were combining with the thoughts of Kallen. Milly wondered if perhaps there was more to her having chosen Kallen earlier. If there was, it likely wasn't bound to go any farther than her feelings for Lelouch were.

The student council meeting eventually ended. Suzaku left early to report in with the military. Shirley left a while later followed by Nina. As Kallen prepared to leave Milly stopped her.

"Hey Kallen, I was thinking you could stay a little longer so we could talk a bit," Milly started, staring at the girl with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Kallen replied warmly, smiling back.

"Do you want me to say and talk as well?" Rivalz said, hopefully.

"Nope. You can leave," Milly said with a smile. The other left with disappointment on his face, leaving just three in the room.

"So what is it you two have to discuss?" Lelouch Lamperouge inquired passively, as he looked down at some papers on the Student Council table.

"It's a secret!" Milly declared with a smile as she stood up. "Besides, is it really unusual for two good friends to want to chat together."

"Sorry. I had just never realized the two of you were so close," the young man explained in an even voice.

"Well perhaps you'd realize more if you were actually here more often," Milly retorted sharply, causing Lelouch to give a light chuckle.

"Perhaps so." Lelouch's eyes darted to a clock at the corner of the room. He stood up and began walking to the door, "It's about time I go to check on Nunnally. See you tomorrow, President; Kallen."

"Yeah, if we're lucky," Milly said under her breath.

"I'm curious as to how you could be interested in a guy like him. He's aloof, secretive, and a bit full of himself," Kallen grumbled in a dry voice, her natural voice, once she was sure it was just her and Milly standing there.

"But he's kind. You must notice how much effort he puts into caring for his poor sister," Milly responded with a soft smirk, taking a seat once more, this time right next to the other girl.

"I suppose. It'd have to be a real bastard to leave a girl like that to fend for herself though," Kallen sighed.

"I don't have any siblings. Maybe that's why seeing him play the part of the caring older brother gets my attention."

"Oh... I see..." Kallen said in a very slow, almost sad voice.

Milly's expression evened as she considered what to say. It might be somewhat cruel to bring up the subject if it was something her grandfather wouldn't dare speak of to her; even so, Kallen was strong, and perhaps Milly was just overly curious.

"What about you Kallen? You ever think about what it would be like to have a big brother looking out for you like that?" she issued a leading question in a soft voice.

Kallen's eyes shut as a very grave, somber look overtook her countenance. She said in a very slow voice, "I don't have to wonder... I had that once..."

Milly froze, realizing at once what this meant. She felt ashamed of herself now for having pushed the subject. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Kallen. I-I didn't know."

"It's alright. It's been a while now," Kallen replied smiling just a bit though her depression hadn't yet departed.

"If you want someone to talk with about it, I'd be willing to listen," Milly offered in a very soft, easy voice.

"Thank you. But I'm fine at the moment," Kallen forced another slight smile. Milly used the proceeding silence to put it all together in her head.

"He was strong, wasn't he? He was the one who taught you to fight for your dreams..." Milly purported in an unsteady voice, staring at her dear friend with downcast eyes.

"Yeah... And he died fighting for his," the pink-haired girl stated in a grim voice. MIlly, again, realized at once what this met. She was filled with surprise and unease.

"Why do you tell me all this?" Milly asked, clearly shaken.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to hear it? Besides, you told me yesterday you wanted me to be myself around you, and this is a part of myself I don't like to cover in lies," Kallen replied in a very strict, serious voice.

"You're right, I did say that... Still, you must trust me an awful lot to admit something like that right away... I'm not sure I'm worthy," Milly said with a very slight, uncertain laugh.

"You told me you were a neutral party. If that's truly the case, whether a person's part of the resistance or the Britannian Military shouldn't affect your overall judgement of them," Kallen responded quickly and clearly. She added with a soft smile, "Besides, I don't think trusting your friends is an unusual thing."

"Good to hear it. And you're right. Suzaku, my fiance, all the other Britannian soldiers I've met, they've all been decent people more or less. I wouldn't think those on the other side would be any different," Milly said with a soft nod. " I'm sure your brother was a wonderful man."

"Yeah, he was..." Kallen said in a sad voice but with a confident smile.

"But that's enough talk about sad stuff! Let's talk about something more fun!" Milly burst out suddenly, turning the conversation completely on its head.

"Wha-what do you have in mind?" the other girl started in shock.

"Tell me about your ideal lover, Kallen," Milly commanded in a bright voice.

"Ummm... I'm not sure... I really haven't given much thought to that sort of thing..." Kallen stated, blushing slightly.

"Aww, you act so strong and yet your shy when it comes to you love life, how cute," Milly giggled. Kallen's blush intensified.

"D-Don't say that..." she stuttered.

"You're not into Lelouch... Maybe the strong, dedicated, upright guy like Suzaku is more your ideal match then?" Milly suggested deductively.

"I-I don't really know..." Kallen said, still embarrassed still looking away.

"You're so red, Kallen!... Don't tell me I'm your ideal lover then..." Milly teased. Kallen's mouth became agape.

"Back at the Council and now... must you always make strange jokes like that?" Kallen asked, her blush not faded.

"It's just a little harmless teasing. Nothing to worry about," Milly shrugged.

"With how often you 'tease' me, Nina and Shirley, some might begin to think you're serious," Kallen responded dryly, giving a short laugh.

"Maybe I am serious," Milly responded in a sigh.

"What?! You're not serious are you?" Kallen exclaimed, in clear shock, her words making Milly laugh." You're not actually into that are you?"

"Well as I said before I don't find the idea unappealing," Milly said playfully.

"So you were speaking seriously then... Even so, you wouldn't actually... with another girl...?" Kallen found it hard to express her question.

"Would you hold it against me if I said I would?" Milly asked in light fashion.

Kallen paused for a moment. She closed her eyes briefly in thought and then replied while looking at the girl, "Of course not. We're friends."

"Good. Really though, it's not like my preferences matter at this point," Milly gave a long sigh.

"You know how I feel about that," Kallen said with a a slight scowl.

"I know. Still, I don't have the strength to break it off myself," Milly gave a weak smile.

"I don't think so. I can tell you're strong," Kallen replied.

"Fall in love with me and then maybe I'd be able to do it," Milly suggested in a joking fashion with a firm laugh.

"Heh, I really can't even tell how serious you are any more," Kallen said, shaking her head, Milly laughed pleasantly but didn't say anything. She knew at that moment that she was being completely serious.

A silence fell between the two as Milly's thoughts drifted. She didn't know why, there was just something about the other girl, but she could tell now she was transfixed. They were there; now that she had talked at length with the real Kallen, she could tell. She honestly did have real feelings for Kallen. They perhaps out-shined even her feelings for Lelouch. She felt a new sadness knowing she was fated to spend her life with someone else. Still, this was an impossible love best left abandoned. There was a lot about Kallen she didn't know anyway. A lot about the girl was on shaky ground. Considering this, Milly once more wanted to know more; after all realizing how she felt toward the girl, meant she had new interest invested into knowing she was safe.

"Kallen... can I ask you a question?" Milly started very slowly, looking rather distracted.

"Of course. Anything." the other replied without second thought.

"I know your brother was important to you. He likely taught you a lot of things and set an example for you to follow..."

"Yeah, that's right," Kallen said smiling.

"Tell me... how closely have you followed that example?" Milly gulped, not sure she was ready to hear whatever the truth might be.

Kallen's mouth opened, ready to speak. She stopped herself for awhile as if in thought how best to phrase her answer. She started very deliberately, " I see... I suppose I could tell you, Milly..."

"Yeah..." Milly nodded.

Kallen opened her mouth to speak. Then suddenly footsteps sounded from behind them and she decided not to. Both girls turned to find Lelouch Lamperouge was once more present.

"My, you two are still here? You must have had a lot to discuss," Lelouch started as he approached.

"Yep! How's Nunnally?" Milly hid her disappointment with an enthusiastic smile. The disappointment soon turned to relief.

"She's well," the young man replied dully.

"Good to hear," Milly said as she stood. "Anyway, we better go Kallen, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah..." Kallen replied, returning to her soft, feminine character. She stood as well, albeit more slowly.

"See you Lelouch," Milly said as she walked toward the door.

"Of course, President," Lelouch returned. Kallen just waved idly at him for her own goodbye.

Things were silent as the two began to walk through the hallways. Once they were a fair distance from the room, Kallen began to speak. "About what we were discussing before..."

"Yeah," Milly replied nervously.

Kallen looked once more ready to says something. Then her phone began to ring. she glance at it and then looked at Milly.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," she said.

"No problem. We'll talk later," Milly said as she began to walk in a different direction from Kallen, offering a parting wave.

It wasn't the right thing to do, but again Milly couldn't stop her curiosity. As soon as she could no longer hear Milly's footsteps she doubled back quickly in the direction the other had went. She stopped at an empty room from inside of which she could hear a very faint voice. She pressed herself against the door and the voice became more clear. It was unmistakably Kallen.

"...No, everything's been fine at school. I don't see why you'd ask about that all of a sudden." Kallen sounded a little suspicious about something. There was a pause before she started to speak once more.

"I know I'm a lot of trouble for everyone. I must seem awful ridiculous to you. I serve at your right hand and yet I'm adamant about attending a Britannian school on my days off." Kallen gave a loud sigh. Another pause fell.

"It's good to hear that. Thanks." Kallen gave a barely audible laugh. It was silent for a while this time.

"I understand. I'll be there right way." Kallen spoke in the most dutiful fashion. Another long pause sounded.

"Right! As always, you can count on me, Zero." The phone clicking shut sounded loudly through the silence following the girl's words. Milly felt her heart sink; she had no clue what she was even supposed to think. She scurried quickly from the door, trying her best not to make a sound.

A/N: End chapter. Hope it was enjoyable. I accelerated the yuri a bit here. Also granted Milly quite a bit more insight. Oh and I included more characters. Had to throw Lelouch into things. Overall I think it was a good chapter. Anyway, I don't have much to say actually. Hopefully you liked it.

Well ,the Code Geass favorite character poll ended up being up for a great length of time. 44 voted, but most seemed to focus on just the big characters it seems. There was a significantly huge gap between the top third favorite and the fourth. The huge vote getting top three will surprise no one. The sexiest anime girl ever, Kallen Kozuki came in at number 1 with 29 votes. C.C. was a close second with 27 and Lelouch a closer third one vote behind her. From there, things became more interesting (at least for me). Nunnally got 4th with 13 votes and Cornelia 5th with 12. My not favorite character, Suzaku Kururugi, the main character of this fic, and Anya tied for 6th with 11 each. Euphie, Villetta and Lloyd tied for ninth. Shirley, Rakshata, and Jeremiah each got nine votes and Nina, Mao and Sayoko got 8. Rolo somehow got 7 votes; I don't know why. I was disappointed to see Xingke only get 5 Tianzi and Kaguya only get 6 each, Diethard only manage 4 and Rivalz and the Emperor only get 3 each. As I don't think I ever learned which one was which exactly, I'm kinda confused as to why Ayame got two votes, Ichijiku got one but Mutsuki got nothing. I'm also curious as to who the two people who voted for a character off the list were looking for.

Anyway, the new poll is about Knightmare Frames. Please base your votes solely on the frames themselves, not on who pilots them.


	4. True Hope?

A/N: Alright, time for the exciting fourth chapter. I hope everyone continues to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and I am not Zero (so feel free to drop your suspicions).

Milly's erratically beating heart hadn't calmed since she had returned home. She still couldn't believe it. It was too much. Something so impossible couldn't be true, could it? This had to be a mistake. It just had to be.

She had clearly heard Kallen use the name "Zero" in addressing the person on the other end of the phone. The only "Zero" Milly knew of was the leader of the Black Knights, the number one enemy of Britannia. She had suspected that perhaps Kallen might have been somehow involved in aiding those who resisted Britannia rule; hell, even her being involved with the Black Knights wouldn't have been that much of a shock. But for her to be speaking directly to Zero on the phone, that was a different story.

It had to be a mistake. That couldn't have been the real Zero. It was surely some sort of game, some impostor who only used the name. Kallen couldn't possibly be so deeply involved in such things as war and terrorism because she was kind, a good person, and a great friend. She couldn't possibly be involved in this because Milly Ashford loved her.

A few stray tears left Milly's eyes as she tried to collect herself. "_It probably was just a mistake_," she told herself for the thousandth time as she sat down at her desk and began to peer at her laptop computer. Maybe she had just misheard Kallen speak? Even if it was true, what of it? Her feelings wouldn't be allowed to see the light; Kallen, Black Knight or not, likely wouldn't accept them in the first place. She was destined to marry for the sake of her family. This was just her being childish. She had to face the truth.

She found herself entering the word "Zero" into a simple internet search. She was scared, but she had to face it. Perhaps if she was able to prove Kallen was a Black Knight, it would silence her foolish dreams for good, allow her to be mature, allow her to be strong. She readily found the video she was looking for. It was Zero's speech introducing the Black Knights delivered after the lake Kawaguchi hostage incident.

Milly listened to the mask man speak about justice, about fighting against oppression for the sake of weak. Though rendered suspect coming from a masked man, they were strong, hopeful words; the kind that resonate well with a good heart.

As Zero spoke, Milly's eyes traveled through the lineup of Black knights. They didn't have to go far to find a figure that stood out. There standing directly at Zero's right was a young girl in the uniform of the Black Knights, her face obscured by mask. Milly didn't have to see this girl's unmasked face to realize her identity.

Her hair was spiked out somewhat roughly instead of worn simple and straight, but the unique dark reddish pink color was at once recognizable and even the length looked to be the same. What's more the girl's figure was familiar; Milly observed at once that the Black Knight girl's breasts were roughly the exact same shape and size as the ones she had so often teasingly squeezed. The girl's complexion was a match as well, as was her relative height. It might not have been enough evidence to prove without question that it was the same person, but Milly was positive now. The girl standing at Zero's side was her dear friend, Kallen Stadtfeld.

For some strange reason, this realization allowed her to reach a sort of calm. Now that he doubts about the matter had been cleared up in her head, she felt more at ease. It was astonishing to think Kallen would be in such a position, but Milly was certain now that that was the case and nothing she did would change that.

Still her mind wandered. Knowing now, what should she say? She cared deeply for Kallen, shouldn't she try to dissuade her from doing something so dangerous? Of course, it was clearly something very important to her; her concerns wouldn't hold any weight.

No, all she could do was behave as normal. Continue to be Kallen's friend. Hold out that hope, that the worst would never occur, that things would stay constant, that time might stop so as this wonderful life that Milly lived now would not slip away from her.

---

Milly wore a gloomy expression as she looked around the Student Council clubroom after school the next day. The day had past by as if it was nothing and was already approaching its close. The room was deserted; Milly had sent Rivalz and Kallen to deliver more forms to the various clubs. Shirley was at swim practice, Nina had wandered off somewhere already, and the military had called on Suzaku to return early. That left Lelouch and Milly alone, free to talk about what was on their minds.

"Your mood seems a little off today, President. It's not like you to be down," Lelouch said in that obviously fake nice guy voice he often used.

"The only reason I can remain well-spirited is because I hide from the troubling things... I guess I'm starting to see that won't always work," Milly said in a somber voice, looking down at the floor.

"Come now, it's rather disheartening to hear those words from your lips," Lelouch said with a smile.

"You should understand how the world really is, with all it's put you through. Can you honestly say that I'm anything more than a carefree child who hides from her problems with ignorance?" Milly said in a spiteful voice. Her mood was horrible. If this had been someone else, she would have tried her best to smile, but her and Lelouch had known each other for a long time. She liked to think they shared some sort of understanding.

"The world is cruel and unforgiving, but there is much still to smile about. My time at this school has always been pleasant thanks to the smiles of you, Nunnally and the others. I do not think you ignorant or a child, Milly," Lelouch said, more sternly and sincerely.

"I suppose..." Milly said in a doubtful way. Her mind mused about a bit before her mouth opened once more. "This is probably a stupid question, Lelouch, but what do you think you would have done had the Emperor not sent you and Nunnally to Japan when he did?"

"You mean to ask what I would do if I had the power of a Britannian prince?" Lelouch asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah." Milly nodded.

"I would work my way ruthlessly up the chain of succession until I was in a position where I could make Britannia a kinder, better place for the sake of Nunnally," Lelouch responded in a dark, dry voice.

"I envy you," Milly said softly.

"Envy me?" Lelouch laughed. "I'm not one who should rightly be envied, President."

"You're just like that man Zero," Milly sighed. "Able to say such strong, beautiful words."

Lelouch reacted with surprise. "Any particular reason you're comparing me to a terrorist, President?" he asked a bit stiffly.

"Not really. It's just that I'm not like that at all. The only way I have to _'be strong_' is to give up on my future, my dreams... my love... for the sake of my family," Milly's voice was weak.

"A sacrifice is certainly a sign of strength, but so is standing up and making real your dreams. As I see it, you don't just have one way to be strong," Lelouch said in a crisply even tone. Milly smiled just slightly.

"That's almost the same as what she said..." she gave a light laugh.

"What who said?" Lelouch asked, showing curiosity.

"Kallen," Milly replied.

"That's right, you two certainly seem close now. How did that happen?" Lelouch asked, looking oddly suspicious.

"We just started talking. We are part of the same Student Council after all... and she's a really interesting person once you get to know her," Milly said, smiling fully at the thoughts of her beloved friend.

"That so? She always seemed so quiet and reserved to me..." Lelouch said in a deliberate voice.

"I guess you could say there's a little more to her that first appearances," Milly said with just a slight snicker.

"I see. So what is it the two of you talk about together?" Lelouch asked. Milly was honestly a little surprised by the question.

"My, Lelouch! Since when are guys so concerned with what girls talk about amongst themselves?" she questioned, her suspicions raised.

"I apologize. I suppose it would be rude to ask such things," Lelouch said with an unsteady laugh.

"We didn't really talk about anything strange... just the usual stuff, you know, love, life, the world around us... those sorts of things," the Student Council President said in a fond voice.

"So the two of you would be privy to all of each others secrets by now, right?" Lelouch asked. Milly had to wonder what he was looking for.

"For the most part. I might still have a couple I'm holding over her," Milly said with a somber sigh as she recalled the last "secret" she had uncovered. She pondered now whether Kallen might have told her the truth had they not been interrupted by both Lelouch and Zero.

"I trust my own secrets are kept safe with you?" Lelouch inquired dryly. Milly smirked.

"Of course. I've said it before; you've got nothing to worry about. Even if I learned the darkest, most horrible secret about someone, I would never betray them so long as I still call them a friend," Milly assured in a solemn voice, her thoughts still on Kallen rather than Lelouch.

"I see. That always has been your character, President. I suppose I really do have nothing to worry about," Lelouch gave an awkward, dismissive laugh.

"Of course not," Milly shook her head. The wayward prince of Britannia sure could act peculiar sometimes.

"Anyway, there is one more thing I am slightly curious about..." Lelouch began, looking less suspicious and more simply intrigued.

"Yeah?" Milly tilted her head slightly.

"Earlier you said the marriage to Earl Asplund would force you to give up on your love. Does that mean you actually have someone you posses feelings for now?" Lelouch asked in a softened voice.

"Boy, you have a lot of questions today, Lelouch. Now you're curious about my love-life... Never thought I'd see that.." Milly giggled as her mind wandered in Kallen's direction once more.

"If you don't wish to talk about it, I don't mind," the Britannian Prince assured.

"It's just a foolish crush really, not something that could ever really work," Milly said with an infirm smile, laughing though the words made her sad.

"I can tell it means more to you than just that," Lelouch said, his stare piercing straight through the girl.

"This person... h-he just sees me as a friend, the suggestion of any more probably wouldn't be something he'd accept either... What's more, he has a lot of complicated, dangerous stuff going on in his life. I'm not sure there'd be room for me," Milly explained unsteadily, changing the pronouns so as the question of her sexuality didn't become the next topic of discussion.

"I see. So that's how it is. It's questionable that you'd have any luck, but the least you can do is let him know. He's above all a decent man," Lelouch asserted with a smile.

"I'm not in love with Suzaku," Milly said with a soft laugh, realizing the obvious conclusion to be drawn from her words.

"Oh? So it's someone else? I was unaware that there was another at this school as familiar with danger as he is." Lelouch looked a little suspicious again.

"Who said he's from the school?" Milly made a quick lie to help cover up the truth of the matter.

"Oh? I never knew our dear Student Council President had a life off campus," Lelouch laughed, looking a little more carefree.

"That's a rather cruel thing to say, don't you think?" Milly started in a playfully angry voice.

"I apologize," Lelouch said with a smile.

"It's fine," Milly smiled back.

"But even if it's not our friend Suzaku, my advice remains the same," Lelouch said with a nod.

"Advice? Doubt it's worth much coming from you," Milly jeered. Lelouch shook his head.

"Perhaps not," he sighed.

"But I suppose, I can use all the advice I can get at this point," Milly gave her own sigh in response.

"There is really only one move to make. Standing still will get you nothing accomplished. You should let your feelings be known. If it looks like you'll be accepted, like it could work, like it would be something worth moving towards than do so from there. If not, you have the marriage to fall back on," Lelouch sounded rather sure.

"I doubt it's so simple," Milly laughed. "Love isn't some game of chess, Lelouch."

"As I see it, most things in life reduce to simple strategy really... As such, your path from here is simple." Lelouch smiled. Milly felt some sort of strange sensation come over her as she looked at the young man. "Next time you see the one you love, just say the words 'I love you'; that's all you have to do, then, regardless of what happens, you'll have won the game in your eyes."

At that, Milly suddenly lost cognizance. She entered some sort of strange trance state and could feel herself mouthing some sort of rigid reply. Swiftly the memories of what Lelouch had just said escaped her. And very shortly after that she was back to normal. She began to look around the room confused. She caught sight of Lelouch running toward the door with a hand over his eye.

"I'm sorry President, I must be excused. Something flew into my eye," the young prince called back at her, sounding quite panicked, as he ran out. Milly shrugged. Lelouch Lamperouge was certainly a strange man.

Milly, now alone, began to hum to herself. Talking to Lelouch had been good for her mood. As troubling as her life was, it was nothing compared to what he had to face. Remembering that reassured her. Even if she was forced to marry Earl Asplund, she could still manage to be content; Lelouch had had his whole life shattered. Compared to him, Milly was blessed.

She supposed now, it was an easy decision. She'd move forward, take the marriage offer and make her best of her life. That's all she could do. Even if her heart cried out for Kallen, that wasn't realistic at this point. Kallen was a woman, a non-Britannian and a enemy combatant, all of which alone should have made her seem a lost cause to Milly. It really wouldn't be worth it. Restoring or not restoring her family to prominence was one thing; pursuing Kallen would actually shame them. What she wanted didn't matter. There was only one rational thing to do.

It was as these thoughts crossed Milly's mind that the door to the Student Council room opened once more. Milly looked up and over in the direction. She watched as Rivalz Cardemonde entered the room. She then caught sight of the girl walking behind him; Kallen Stadtfeld. As soon as she realized it was Kallen, she blacked out.

---

Milly was unsure what was happening. She was unsure what had happened. She was unsure of how much time had passed since she was last aware. All she knew was that she was standing right in front of Kallen Stadtfeld, who wore a look of complete and utter shock on her face.

"Y-you can't honestly mean what you just said, P-President!" Rivalz, who was just a short distance in front of Kallen, started, sounding somehow heartbroken.

"W-what? W-what's going on...? W-what did I...?" Milly expressed her complete confusion in regards to the situation.

"A-are you okay, Milly...? S-saying something like that and then acting like it didn't happen... it's a little..." Kallen spoke in an a awkward voice; there was a noticeable blush on her face.

"What did I say? For some reason I can't remember..." Milly confessed deliberately, trying her best to recall the situation. Her effort went unanswered.

"This is a little cruel for one of your games, don't you think?"Kallen said in a very shaken, unsteady voice. Milly was fearful she had said something hurtful.

"I'm... I'm sorry.... When you came in the room I blanked out for some reason... I honestly can't remember any of what happened after that..." Milly began in a panicked, apologetic voice.

"Oh! So in that case, if you weren't in control of yourself, it couldn't have been true!" Rivalz shouted out, looking relieved.

"W-what did I say?" Milly asked again, shooting Kallen a very serious, guilt-ridden glance.

"You told me that you love me, Milly," Kallen replied in a very direct tone with a firm stare. Milly's eyes widened and her chest sunk.

"Yeah and how ridiculous is that. You couldn't seriously be into women, President," Rivalz said with a nod and a nervous laugh.

Milly looked down at the ground, then up at Kallen. She looked so beautiful. Despite what her brain had decided moments earlier, her heart was still urging her to grasp what she wanted. She knew what the rational thing to do was, but now she didn't feel like being rational. Thanks to the strange happenings she now had an avenue through which to bring up what she really felt. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She closed her eyes as she prepared to give Kallen the answer she deserved.

"I see... I had told myself I wouldn't ever say it; I had told myself I would do my best to forget it, yet somehow it still found its way out," Milly began unsteadily but gradually collected confidence, "If that is what I said earlier, than I will have to stick by those words now."

"You can't be serious!" the young man continued his protests. The two girls ignored him.

"I see... I-I'm not sure I know how to respond to this just yet..." Kallen stuttered, averting her eyes somewhat. Milly was unsure if the girl had slipped into her typical acting for Rivalz's sake or really was this cute and shy when it came to romance.

"I understand if you can't accept this. I actually wouldn't expect you to say yes," Milly gave an infirm smile.

"I really like you Milly. I do. You're a wonderful friend. Being around you is a nice feeling... Even so, I still don't know how to respond," Kallen was having obvious difficulties speaking.

"Don't force yourself for my sake. Honestly, things would probably be better off if you turned me down," the blonde said in a realistic voice.

"But would you be happier then?" Kallen asked rather directly. Milly laughed at the question.

"Of course not! Right now, my stupid, selfish heart sees you as the path to the greatest happiness," Milly said, her tone emotional.

"I see... Even so, I'm not sure I am someone you should place all your hopes on," Kallen stated in a despondent voice, as if she had just remembered something. Milly knew what was left for the two of them to discuss. For it to happen, distractions needed to be removed.

"Boy, Lelouch has been gone a long time! I wonder if he's okay!" Milly started energetically. "You should go check on him, Rivalz!"

"W-what?! No, I need to stay and see if my wildest dreams are going to be crushed forever!" the young man protested with energy.

"Come now, you can't just disobey your Student Council President, can you?" Milly said with a vivid smile. Then recalling earlier events, she added with concern, "and I really am worried about Lelouch. He may need some eye-drops or something."

"All right, as you wish, President," Rivalz gave in dejectedly. He trudged out of the room, mumbling to himself along the way.

"Eye-drops?" Kallen questioned when they were alone.

"Yeah, something with his eye.... He was in a strange mood today," Milly replied with a soft giggle.

"I see," Kallen gave her own soft laugh.

"Now that were alone... perhaps you could speak a little easier, Kallen," Milly said hopefully.

"In all honesty I would like to accept your feelings, Milly. You are a type of person I wouldn't mind holding close to my heart. I just don't know if it's for the best," Kallen spoke in a dry, genuine voice. The words made Milly feel happy.

"I suppose we're the same then," Milly responded under her breath.

"I'm not the person you think I am," Kallen said in a low voice.

"And here I thought I was actually starting to understand the real you now," Milly said in a joking way.

"What I mean is that there's a lot about me you still don't know," Kallen said with a smile.

Milly's expression became serious. In a soft, deliberate voice she said, "I doubt that. I think I have the full picture."

"I-I'm not sure about that...."

"Kallen Stadtfeld is a beautiful, smart, strong young girl. She loves her mother, resents but cares for her father and desperately misses her older brother. She cares deeply for all her friends, regardless of who they are or where they're from..." Kallen started steadily, looking in the other's eyes. She gulped as she said the last bit, "and she fights against corruption and oppression for the sake of those without strength of their own."

"You know the truth then, don't you?" Kallen said in a serious but surprised voice.

"I apologize. It was an insensitive thing to do, but I listened to you take your call yesterday," Milly admitted shamefully. " I hope that doesn't make you angry."

"I see... I was going to tell you anyway. I don't like keeping secrets from those closest to me, regardless of my orders to never tell anyone here the truth," Kallen solemnly said.

"Even so, I should have waited to hear it from your lips," the Student Council President said in a soft voice.

"There was one part you got wrong though," Kallen smirked just slightly.

"What's that?" the other asked.

"My name. It's Kallen Kozuki," the Black Knight explained, a smile appearing on her face at the sound of the name.

"Kozuki. That's a pretty name," Milly began to smile as well.

"Thank you," Kallen said graciously.

Milly continued to smile. She then spoke, "In that case, allow me to say it properly now." She took a long breath before saying with clear certainty. "I love you, Kallen Kozuki."

"If you can still say that, even knowing who I am, than I can do nothing but return those feelings, Milly Ashford," Kallen replied with an awkward smirk.

"I'm happy," Milly said with a smile.

"Yeah... me too," Kallen's pre-existing smirk widened as well.

Milly then took the single step forward and placed a short kiss at Kallen's lips. The girl reacted wit a cute blush.

"Thank you," Milly said as she pulled back.

"It's... nice..." Kallen said uneasily as she put a finger to her lips.

"You were afraid it wouldn't be?" Milly giggled.

Kallen gave her own laugh. She then sighed. She looked at Milly with uncertainty in her eyes. "What do we do now?"

"You wanna go get a pizza again or something?" the Student Council President suggested.

"Sure," came the response.

With that the two girls left the Student Council building hand in hand.

A/N: All right, here we have the big chapter for relationship development. I hope it was interesting. I thought it was pretty fun. It's been a long time since I've had a lengthy one on one talk with a third party by one of the girls in the pairing bring about significant momentum in moving things forward. I thought it'd be an interesting idea to incorporate Lelouch and his Geass in there somehow. I know when it happens to Euphemia is supposed to be the first time his Geass goes on accidentally, but this is set only a few episodes before that in the timeline so I thought it was at least plausible it could momentarily go on like that. Kallen and Milly becoming lovers kind of throws off the timeline in the first place. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to the sexy conclusion.

Well, my Knightmare Frame poll did even more pathetic than I thought it would. It only attracted 15 voters. I suppose that proves that no ones watching Code Geass for the robot battles. Well results were predictable. All three Gurren models did exceptional, the Eight Elements-Type topping the poll with two thirds of the voters voting for it. The badass Gawain did expectedly well as well with 9 votes. Albion and Shinkiro got 7, Conquista, Shen Hu, and Zangetsu got 6, Mordred and the original Lancelot got 5.

The new poll might attract more voters. It's to help me pick what my next Code Geass fic will be. As some of you may or may not know, I have for some time been planning a long, in-depth story set a number of years into the future in the Code Geass universe, centered on mostly original characters and situations. It'll be the most ambitious project I have ever taken, but also an opportunity to tell a story I want to tell.

Now before I start this major project, I want to write one more of these short, cute little romance things for Code Geass. I'm going to leave it up to you guys to select which you want me to do. As I'm probably not going to get around to most of these at this point, I've decided to include brief descriptions of the stories for you to consider. Also, as I'm probably not going to write too many more Code Geass stories, Kallen and Milly options are still included, and yes, I would be absolutely fine with writing either of them again so soon.

These are the options for the Poll:

Choice A: Pairing: C.C. X Sayoko. Genre: Romance, humor. Set: Season 1. Plot: The maid with a secret and the witch who shouldn't even be there. Staying in the same house it was destined their paths would cross at times. As the two get to know each other, a strange, kind of confused, understanding emerges, and from that something more.

Choice B: Pairing: Kaguya X Tianzi. Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort. Set: post-series. Plot: All the fighting is over. The young Empress of the Chinese Federation does her best to remain strong for her country but has difficulty accepting all she has lost. Luckily, her close friend Kaguya is close by to ease her troubles any way she knows how.

Choice C: Pairing: Rakshata X Cecile. Genre: Romance, light humor. Set: post-series. Plot: The fighting done, the military researchers on both sides of the conflict are free to work along side one another. Cecile, in her curiosity, jumps at the opportunity to try and work under her superior's rival for a change. Though she doesn't seem any less eccentric than he, Cecile finds her easy enough to work with and somehow much easier to be around.

Choice D: Pairing: Milly X Nina. Genre: Romance. Set: post-series. Plot: Milly knows it was the girl's harsh words that forced her to step forward and mature. Nina didn't figure out how to take the same steps until after she had made a horrible mistake. After the fight has ended the two come together once more as they reflect on both their pasts and futures.

Choice E: Pairing: Kaguya X C.C. Genre: Romance, humor. Set: Season 2. Plot: Kaguya, determined to make Zero her husband, decides to observe from the woman closest to him. C.C. leads the girl on to humor herself at first, until her charms somehow begin to sink in.

Choice F: Pairing: Sayoko X Nunnally. Genre: Romance. Set: Season 1. Plot: Sayoko lives to serve her masters. It is her purpose in life. Watching over such a kind, pure girl as Nunnally Lamperouge never seemed like mere duty though, but instead something to be cherished.

Choice G: Pairing: Rakshata X Kallen. Genre: Romance, light humor. Set: Season 2. Plot: Kallen always held a deep respect for the woman behind her Gurren. As the two spend more time together for various tests, Kallen begins to appreciate the woman even more, even if some of her behaviors are a little odd.

Choice H: Pairing: Cornelia X Euphemia. Genre: Romance. Set: a few years pre-series. Plot: To Cornelia, her little sister had always been the most precious thing. As they begins to spend more and more time apart, she begins to understand just how precious she really is..


	5. True Happiness?

A/N: I know it's super delayed. Sorry. I had a major project due this week. Lost like four writing days. I doubt the other story will suffer much delay as a result though. Anyway, final chapter. Sad to see it end... This chapter contains mature content.

Disclaimer: Kallen Kozuki is unbelievably sexy... Of less relevance, I do not own Code Geass.

Milly gave an apprehensive sigh as she entered the Student Council Room for their daily meeting. It was difficult really, staring over at the empty seat at the end of the central table and knowing the reason it was left vacant. It was especially wearisome when one had such an emotional connection with the one who should have been sitting there, as Milly Ashford did.

"Hmm, so those three are out again, what a shame," the President said through another sigh as she remained focused on one particular seat, that belonging to her beloved, Kallen Kozuki.

"Yup, looks like it's just the four of us again, President," Shirley Fenette said with a carefree nod.

"Yeah... that's what it looks like..." Milly replied dully, looking at the others. She noticed right away that Rivalz didn't seem his usual energetic self. She quickly remembered what he had witnessed the previous day. "Anyway, I don't think we have much to talk about today, really. We might as well just skip it."

"But President, there's still lots of planning to do for the School Festival!" Shirley reminded, with a tilted head.

"We still have plenty of time on that," Milly argued with a nod. "Besides, it would be better if everyone was here while we finalized things."

"I guess..." Shirley replied, obviously finding Milly's behavior odd.

"Right, so I guess you can all be dismissed," Milly forced a smile and turned to leave. The incredible anxiety weighing on her heart made it impossible for her to be the President the Council needed right now. She wanted to be alone anyway.

"Wait, President, t-there's still something we have to discuss," Rivalz started up in a serious voice, causing the blonde to halt her exit. She turned back to him.

"Yes, Rivalz?" she inquired in an almost somber way.

"I want to know what happened yesterday after I left," the young man said in a tense voice. Shirley seemed confused and maybe a little nervous. Nina wasn't even looking up form her laptop.

"I don't know what you mean," Milly said with a smile. Even if she was worried, she was still a tease.

"I mean, with you and Kallen," Rivalz clarified. Milly smirked.

"Oh, that?" Milly gave a soft laugh. She smiled gleefully at the not so distant memories.

"Yeah. That was all a joke, wasn't it?" Rivalz asked in an uneasy way. "You weren't being serious."

"So that's why you seemed so down. I've never know you to be so beaten up by one of the President's little games before, Rivalz," Shirley commented idly. "So what did you pull on him, President? It must have been something especially cruel."

"Oh but it wasn't a game. What he witnessed yesterday was a completely honest confession," Milly gave a sharp nod.

"Confession?!" Shirley exclaimed in surprise. "You don't mean... someone confessed to you!"

"Come now, Shirley, you know I wouldn't allow that," Milly gave a dismissive laugh. "I was the one doing the confessing."

"No way! You can't be serious?!" Shirley started in a mixture of shock and excitement. "Since when did you have someone you like? And what about your marriage?"

"I won't allow something like that to get in the way of true love! I'll see to it that it is called off at once," Milly said sternly. Shirley squealed. Nina still didn't look up. Rivalz stared dead ahead coldly.

"Are you sure about this, President? I mean I'd understand if you went for Lelouch or something but... this... is it really something you want to do...?" Rivalz asked in a melancholy voice, Shirley looked at him sternly.

"Oh, Rivalz, just because your jealous of the President's new boyfriend doesn't mean you have to try and spoil everything. You should be happy that she's finally acting on her heart!" the young girl scolded softly. Milly gave another subtle laugh and nodded in agreement.

"But it's not even a--" Rivalz began to speak. The other quickly silenced him.

"Nope, nothing more from you," Shirley said waving her finger at him disapprovingly. "But I am curious as to who the lucky guy is. I mean I never noticed you looking at anyone, president?"

"Oh? You must not have been paying very good attention, Shirley," Milly started in a teasing tone. Pointing at Rivalz she said, "This guy already let the name slip."

"Oh, is that right? I don't remember anything like that..." Shirley said, musing it over in her mind. The perhaps sharper Nina, finally glanced up at Milly but didn't say anything.

"Well, why don't you ask him for the details then?" Milly suggested with an evil smile.

"You won't tell me yourself?" Shirley tilted her head, but the Stuent Council President remained tightlipped. "Fine." She turned to Rivalz. "So who is this guy? Someone I know? I bet he's one of the guys from Milly's own grade level, right?"

Rivalz stared at his fellow member of the student council, unable to speak. He turned back to Milly, and exclaimed, "President, I can't say this! I still don't want to believe it's true!"

Shirley gave a long sigh. Milly laughed and waved it off, "Very well. Shirley, it's a yes to the second question and a no to the third."

"So I know him but he's not from your grade? That must mean he's from mine. But who exactly is it?" Shirley repeated her first question, the one left unanswered.

"You want a hint?" Milly asked in a teasing voice. Shirley glared at her.

"You just have to turn everything into some sort of complicated game, don't you, president?" she sighed again.

"It's a member of the student council," Milly said nonchalantly. Shirley's eyes lit up.

"No way! You're dating Suzaku?!" she about cheered.

"Nope. Guess again," Milly shook her head. Shirley looked at her confused.

"But President... if it's not Suzaku... then who else is there...?" Shirley started in a deliberate tone. She pointed at Rivalz, "It's not this guy, and he said earlier that he'd understand if it was Lelouch... so it can't be Lelouch..."

"I-I didn't know you were like that, P-President," Nina spoke up shyly, having pieced it together.

"Do you find it strange, Nina?" Milly asked, turning to the bespectacled girl.

"Of course not! Not at all," Nina replied at once, with surprising force. Milly smiled as she looked at the girl understandingly.

"Wait, what's strange? I'm still at a loss here," Shirley expressed her confusion.

"Come on, Shirley. It's not Lelouch, it's not Suzaku, it's not Rivalz, it's not Nina and it's not you. That doesn't leave much of the Student Council, does it?" Milly said pointedly.

"That just leaves Kallen... but--" Shirley started, still in deep thought.

"Exactly!" Milly nodded firmly as the other arrived at the correct answer.

"But, President, Kallen is a..." Shirley began to say in a humored voice. Staring at Milly's deadpan expression and taking some time to think the previous exchange over, she seemed to come to the realization that this wasn't some game Milly was playing.

"Love is an exciting thing isn't it, Shirley? If I had known it felt this great, I never would have agree to an arranged marriage in the first place," Milly said in a fond voice, smiling softly.

"Oh..." Shirley muttered as she immediately silenced her protests. She then returned to her bright smile. "Yeah! You're right!" She gave an approving nod and then said, "I hope you're both happy."

"Thank you, Shirley," Milly replied.

"M-Me too. I really wish you and Kallen luck, President," Nina meekly added, smiling to herself.

"Thanks, Nina." Milly turned to Rivalz.

"For one hot chick to date another hot chick... it's just not fair..." Rivalz despondently whimpered. Milly realized quickly that she wasn't going to get encouragement from at least one remember of the Student Council.

"But anyway, that's enough about that. Like I said, you can all go home now," the Council President offered.

"I bet you're letting us go so you can go and check up on her," Shirley said with a smirk. Milly smiled herself, but then remembered her concern.

She kept the smile and began to ask in a teasing voice, "What makes you think tha--."

Her cell phone began to ring before all the words were out. She smiled as she read the name on the caller ID and then answered it immediately.

"Kallen!" she started joyfully.

"Hey, Milly," Kallen replied through the phone in a much softer voice. Milly could imagine the cute blush that was surely on her face.

"So how do you feel? Any better?" Milly asked with a smirk.

"We're finished for the day. All Zero wanted us for today was to go over the details of an upcoming operation; there wasn't any field work," Kallen answered in a soft voice that was sure to not be overheard. Milly felt a little stupid in realizing her concern had been for nothing, but more than anything she was just happy to hear Kallen's voice.

"Oh that's great! So you'll try to come tomorrow than, right?" Milly questioned, not losing any of her genuine enthusiasm.

"Yes, but I'll likely be out most of next week," Kallen informed in an almost apologetic fashion.

"I see. I understand," the blonde said with a subtle sigh.

"So... ummm... do you have anything planned for tonight?" Kallen asked with a slight shyness to her tone.

"Yup! A hot date with you!" MIlly declared brightly.

"Uhh... you're not... you know... around anyone right now... are you?" Kallen asked hopefully, her embarrassment clear from just her voice.

"Didn't you look at the time, Kallen? You should know I'm with the Student Council right now," Milly said with a laugh.

Kallen gasped. She stuttered," Ah, b-but--"

"No need for concern, I already told everyone about us," Milly revealed. She heard Kallen gasp yet again. Shirley stepped toward her Student Council President.

"Congratulations, Kallen! We all wish the two of you happiness!" Shirley said cheerfully into the phone at Milly's ear. Rivalz glared at her as she said the word "all".

"Um, thanks," Kallen managed to say in a barely audible voice, that Milly was fairly sure the other hadn't even heard.

"So, anyway, I'm leaving now, Kallen. Let's meet up, okay?" Milly informed her beloved.

"Alright. Sounds nice..." Kallen replied in a sweet voice.

"See you then. Love you," Milly said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, me too," Kallen returned.

"Bye, Kallen."

"Bye," Kallen said, before hanging up. Milly closed her phone.

"Well. Have fun, president," Shirley said with a smile.

"I will," Milly replied with a soft laugh. She turned to leave the room.

Walking out into the hall and turning a corner, Milly was surprised to find her path almost immediately cross with that of Lelouch Lamperouge. She remembered the strange exchange the two had the previous day. She laughed as they distance between them closed.

"Good evening, President," Lelouch greeted in a calm voice.

"Hi Lelouch. How much were the winnings today?" Milly started somewhat pointedly.

"So you automatically assume I'm out gambling whenever I'm absent, President?" Lelouch said shaking his head.

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?" the girl laughed.

"While this land remains so full of arrogant fools I will always have a lucrative source of entertainment it seems," the young man replied with a guilty smirk.

"You could have at least took Rivalz, he's been kind of down today," Milly said with a sigh, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Is it proper for the President of the Student Council to encourage a student to skip class? Shouldn't you rather be scolding me?" Lelouch gave a subdued chuckle.

"That's useless; I realized that a long time ago. You're going to do what you want, no matter what I or anyone else who isn't Nunnally says," Milly explained her reasoning.

"Ha, you really know me well, President." Lelouch let out another short laugh. "Anyway, you said something is wrong with Rivalz?"

Milly looked at Lelouch. He was a close friend; she'd certainly have to tell him about Kallen. She gave a little nod as she thought about the best way to bring it up. "Yeah. It's actually kind of related to what we were talking about yesterday..."

"Yesterday...? Oh, you mean that..." a slight unease seemed to creep into Lelouch's eyes, as his words became more hesitant.

"Speaking of which, how's your eye? You seemed to be in a lot of pain when you ran out," Milly inquired, remembering the curious display.

"Ah yes, luckily that returned to normal," Lelouch said in a hurried voice. His phrasing seemed odd to Milly. "I'm sorry to have just left you like that."

"It's fine. I was beginning to space out a bit anyway," Milly waved off the apology as she recalled her peculiar actions.

"I was boring you?" Lelouch asked in a humored way but still looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"No, I was just thinking too much I think. You really gave some good advice," Milly said in a soft voice. "I actually ended up following it."

"You mean about the one you like?"

"Yeah, that's right. After you left, I confessed," Milly admitted. Lelouch didn't seem very surprised.

"So jealousy would be what's affecting our friend Rivalz than?" the young prince said with a shaky smile.

"Seems that way," Milly sighed.

Lelouch laughed again. He then asked, regaining an amused expression, "But since when do you quickly jump to do as I suggest, President? I had thought you had more doubts about all this."

"I did. I was really conflicted. I wasn't going to say anything actually, but somehow it still all came out," Milly explained, remembering her awkward confession. "I don't think it really had much to do with what you said, honestly. I think my heart just ended up taking control, and I ended up putting it all out there despite myself."

"Ah yes, I'm sure that's it," Lelouch said in a strangely forthright manner. Milly was surprised; she had thought her words might have sounded ridiculous.

"But thanks anyway for the advice, Lelouch," Milly said politely.

"It's nothing," Lelouch replied coolly. After a moment he asked somewhat hesitantly, "But President, would you mind me asking as to who this one to whom you confessed is?"

"No it's fine," Milly answered in a subtle tone. "It'll probably sound real strange to you though."

"I'm not one to judge someone else on whom they are attracted to," the young man argued back calmly.

"Yeah..." the blonde nodded. She admitted it somewhat shyly, "It's Kallen. Me and Kallen are now dating each other."

Lelouch looked unfazed at first, then suddenly his eyes widened immensely. "Kallen?! You don't mean Kallen Stadtfeld?!"

"You just said you wouldn't judge," Milly reminded, shaking her head.

"Uh, sorry," Lelouch said, sounding a little out of it. "But President, do you really think it's for the best to go forward with such a thing?"

"I know it will hurt my family. For my happiness though, this will certainly be the best path," Milly replied confidently.

"But Kallen couldn't have went along with something like this." Lelouch seemed preoccupied with some thought.

"We get along well and are very close. She was a little hesitant at first, but in the end wasn't the least bit opposed to the idea of becoming even closer," Milly explained.

"Are you sure about this, President? Maybe certain romantic crushes should remain just that," Lelouch urged. Milly stared at him confused.

"Boy, Lelouch, knowing it's Kallen sure had changed your opinion on things," Milly started teasingly, "I've seen you stare at her a lot. Perhaps you're in the same boat as Rivalz on this one."

"O-of course not! I was just surprised is all," Lelouch said rigidly, at once.

"Its fine. It really is a surprising thing, I suppose," Milly said in low voice. She then stared past the young prince. Remembering she was to meet Kallen, a sense of urgency returned to her, "Anyway, I better go, Lelouch. She's waiting for me."

"I see. I won't keep you any longer then," Lelouch said. "See you tomorrow, President."

"See you as well, Lelouch," Milly offered as she continued past him and out of the building toward where her beloved was waiting.

---

Milly and Kallen met up for a wonderful evening. They chatted about a variety of unimportant subjects as they did some shopping. Afterwards Milly took Kallen to dinner, deciding to spring for something a little better than Pizza Hut this time. It was a pleasant evening for sure, but Milly wasn't able to get to the matters weighing down her heart until it was nearing its close.

"I was really worried today, you know," Milly said, bringing an end to a brief silence as the two walked home from dinner under the cool night sky.

"I'm sorry. If I knew it was planning instead of an actual operation I would have told you. Zero is seldom very clear with us," Kallen apologized, staring over at the distraught look on her girlfriend's face.

"I understand. But next week is going to be actual operations... I'm not sure how I'll manage," Milly said despondently, looking down.

"You're the one who said you wanted to be with me, even knowing the person I am," Kallen replied, a serious tone to her voice

"I know... it's still so hard... I fear what could happen on those battlefields," Milly found it difficult to speak.

"I'm not going to give up my fight just because of you, Milly. It is dangerous, but it's what I believe in," Kallen said somewhat coldly.

"I wouldn't want you to. I just want you to make sure you always come back... back to Ashford... back to me..." Milly said in a broken, emotional way.

"You don't need to worry about that. I think I told you this already, but I am the best fighter Zero has," Kallen said with a smile. Milly smiled as well.

"But even so..." Milly started but trailed off. She took a step forward, blocking the pat of her beloved.

"Milly?" Kallen seemed confused.

Milly took a step toward the girl. Her hands went to Kallen's face and tilted it forward just slightly. Kallen's eyes widened when she realized what the other was about to do, but it was too late, Milly had taken the final half step forward and brought her lips straight to Kallen's own. The Black Knight was even further surprised when the Student Council President escalated things suddenly, thrusting her tongue straight into Kallen's mouth. Apparently the girl didn't find it unpleasant as she kissed Milly back almost at once. After almost a full minute of passionate kissing, Milly pulled back.

"S-such... such a bold thing to do so suddenly.... What if someone were to see?" Kallen asked, her face a deep red as she stared completely focused on the woman who had just kissed her, oblivious to her surroundings. Milly didn't have the heart to tell her that they had in fact been seen and that at least five people continued to stare at them.

"I don't think that matters. I don't care who knows I love you," Milly said, with an enthusiast nod.

"Yeah... but still... to go so far..." Kallen muttered softly, still embarrassed.

"I want to go even farther," Milly said in a playful voice. Kallen turned an even deeper shade of red.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Would you follow me home, Kallen?" Milly asked directly.

"W-what for?" Kallen asked in response.

"I was hoping to give you some memories that you could remember while you're fighting out there that would make you want to come home safely," Milly explained herself, returning to a somber voice.

"Thats unnecessary, Milly. After my brother died I was devastated. I would never want to put you or anyone else through something like that. That's why we don't need to do anything more, I can already promise you I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to me," Kallen said in a very seriously fashion. Smiling more she added, "and I already have wonderful memories with you that would more than do the trick."

"Oh... right... I see...." Milly said slightly uneasily. These were beautiful sentiments her beloved had, but Milly still couldn't mask her sense of disappointment.

"But I didn't say I won't come with you." Kallen gave a soft smirk.

"You didn't?" Milly face lit up. It felt wrong that she was so excited.

"I just said we don't need reasons like that for it. I'll follow you home because I want you to kiss me some more. That's all there is to it," Kallen explained her smile becoming fuller.

"You're in for a bit of a surprise if you think it'll just be kissing," Milly teased, eliciting another blush.

"Ah... I-I see..." Kallen replied sheepishly, but still smiling. Milly let their hands intertwine.

"Come on, let's hurry back," she said. She proceeded to drag the other back to the Ashford mansion at a brisk pack.

Little time was wasted. Upon arriving home, Milly rushed to her room, not stopping to talk to any of the servants she'd pass. Once there, she closed the door forcefully and turned to Kallen, slightly out of breath. Kallen gave an amused laugh.

"You certainly seem eager for all this, dragging me around like that," she commented smilingly.

"Of course, I can't wait to get my hands all over that sexy body of yours," Milly giggled, recovering her breath.

"You certainly can be rather forward, Milly," Kallen sighed.

"It's not like you're not eager for this, love," Milly teased, stepping close to the girl so as they were standing face to face.

"I can't say I'm not a little curious about this sort of thing. I didn't anticipate being here tonight, certainly, but I admit it is rather exciting," Kallen replied fairly straightforwardly, with maybe just the slightest shy quiver in her tone.

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure you're not disappointed," Milly said in a heavy, seductive voice, placing her hands at the girl's waist. Blushing slightly, Kallen tilted her head forward to initiate a second kiss.

Milly let one hand go to Kallen's rear and another to her upper back as she held Kallen closely and let the kiss intensify. It felt somehow fulfilling, Kallen's tongue prodding hotly at her own, their mouths interlocked. Kallen was soon returning Milly's embrace as she began to move her tongue more eagerly, with little hesitation, clearly excited. Milly followed suit, allowing things to become truly passionate, saliva escaping from where their lips met as the two tongues flew back and forth against one another. Milly eventually pulled off allowing for a few final touches of tongue outside their mouths before taking a step back and smiling at the one she loved.

"I'm surprised how passionate you are, Kallen. I didn't think you'd be so into things this early," Milly giggled joyously. Kallen blushed.

"I... I-it feels good... I-I can't help it," she stuttered. Milly gave another laugh.

"You're irresistible..." she teased and then grabbed her lover's hand, pulling her towards her bed. They began to kiss deeply once more as soon as they were seated.

As they kissed Milly took it upon herself to move things along. Her hands came to rest on Kallen's hips. She brought the right up slowly across the girl's stomach to her breast which she began to caress. Kallen's tongue slowed it's pace inside Milly's mouth as she let her arms wrap tightly around the blonde. Milly pulled just barely away from her lover's lips as she let her hands slip sensually under Kallen's shirt.

Kallen let her tongue flourish once more at Milly's lips before she loosened her embrace, allowing Milly to begin undressing her. The shirt came off with ease, and Milly found the sight appeasing to the point where she couldn't waste any time on teasing. Her hands went immediately for the clasp to Kallen's bra. Callously tossing the garment aside, she took a long moment to admire her beloved's exceptional bust.

"Amazing..." Milly muttered in a sexual voice. "If they weren't all mine to play with I'd be a little jealous."

"Yours aren't exactly small you know," Kallen replied with a glare and a blush.

"You want to see 'em?" Milly asked playfully. Kallen turned redder.

"Um... well... yeah...." she replied, shyly. Milly gave a teasing laugh.

"As you wish, sexy," she said with a smile, her hands going to her Ashford uniform's tie. It was undone rather quickly and afterwards she hastily worked through the buttons and removed the blouse all together. Once down to her lacy bra, she began to linger, making sure she had Kallen's full attention. Convinced she did, she unclasped and removed it. The stares she received felt nice.

"You're very beautiful, Milly," Kallen began in a very soft, sweet voice. Milly laughed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so," she said, crawling closer to Kallen on the bed. She pushed the girl down suddenly and straddled her body, her hands seeking out the button to Kallen's pants. It wasn't long before Kallen was down to just a simple of pair of panties.

Satisfied, Milly straddled back up and joined their mouths once more, allowing their ample chests to press together in the process. Kallen was obviously impressed with the soft, warm feeling of the contact, as her arms wrapped around Milly tightly ensuring their bodies had maximum contact and she began to kiss the other more lovingly.

Eventually Milly shook off Kallen's embrace and broke the kiss. Hot kisses were placed at Kallen's cheek, ear and neck as Milly moved downward. Milly's hand went to one of Kallen's supple breasts and began to knead it very softly as she brought her lips very slowly to the other. She began to tease one of Kallen's erected nipples with languid strokes of tongue as she while she pinched the other one softly between two fingers. Kallen gave a cute moan.

Milly gradually allowed herself to become more rough. Her hand began to squeeze, pinch and caress with incredible vigor while her lips and tongue followed suit, seeming to make an effort to coat the entire breast with a thin film of salvia. She even took to using her teeth just little in order to elicit some especially cute moans. Enticed by the irresistible sounds coming from her lover, Milly decided to bring out some more. Her free hand slipped down between Kallen's legs and began to rub the damp fabric she found there.

Kallen gasped hard as Milly began to move her fingers up and down along her sex. One of her hands found the back of Milly's neck and held it in place at her chest. When Kallen was to the point of moaning uncontrollably, her back arching slightly, Milly allowed her hand to slip inside the cotton undergarment to begin playing the watering slit directly. Kallen seemed absolutely enraptured. Her hands moved with incredible briskness to the hem of her panties which she proceeded to slide off forcefully. Milly gave a little laugh at the cute display.

"I'm surprised that I excite you so much, It's adorable," she teased as she straddled downward until she was staring directly into her lover's beautiful sex.

Kallen didn't reply in words. She just blushed again and spread her legs completely, providing her lover perfect access. Milly wasted little time in accepting the invitation, bending forward, placing a hand on either of Kallen's thighs and letting her tongue trace deeply into the girl's heated slit. Kallen gave a slight cry as she writhed just slightly on the bed at the intense contact. Following licks brought less movement but similar sounds.

Milly's tongue moved recklessly, with hardly a pattern to it. It was wonderful. Milly could honestly say she enjoyed Kallen's taste, the feel of her intimate bits on her tongue, the wonderful sounds her tongue made against the slick surfaces and the idea that she was pleasuring her beloved. She licked harder and harder, trying to reach every part of Kallen's sex she could. After a while her focus came to the girl's clit, which she showered with attention. Kallen began to softly scream in pleasure at this, so Milly did it even harder until Kallen could no longer contain herself. Her back arched sharply, a blissful cry escaping her lips, as soft jet of fluid landed on Milly's tongue. Milly gave a few more licks to the wet, sensitive flesh before pulling herself up.

She licked her lips in a sexual fashion before speaking. "Oh, Kallen, how disappointing. Cumming so quickly like that... You're supposed to let me savior it."

"It felt so good... I couldn't..." Kallen started, a little light of breath.

Milly smirked as her hand reached into a bedside drawer. "But I didn't even get to use this on you," she said with a laugh as she pulled out a large plastic vibrator. Kallen's eyes widened.

"Milly, that's a..." she began to say. Staring at the device, she continued, "why would you have something so perverted?"

"Is it really so perverted for a young lady to take an interest in the mechanisms of her own body?" Milly replied formally. The line was still overtly sexually charged.

"I-I guess not..." Kallen replied. Milly set the device down on the bed and crawled back over her girlfriend.

"I am glad you enjoyed what I did though, Kallen," Milly said as she sunk in to kiss the other some more. Kallen seemed eager to receive her own taste off Milly's lips and tongue; Milly made sure to give her a lengthy opportunity to do so before pulling back.

The Student Council President moved to lie down on the bed, motioning for Kallen to assume the lead. Milly's hands went for Kallen's large, beautiful breasts, which now hung over her, as the Black Knight initiated another long kiss. After many flickers of tongue against tongue, Kallen withdrew and moved downward. Milly gave a last squeeze and knead to Kallen's bust before letting go and allowing the girl to attend to her own.

The younger girl did so eagerly, thrusting herself into the other woman's ample chest. Milly found herself greeted with a wonderful sensation as Kallen moved her head slightly and drew one of Milly's hardened, sensitive nipples into her mouth. She sucked it very softly, allowing it occasional flick with her tongue, while, just as Milly had done to her, she began to massage the other breast with a hand. Milly could feel her sex begin to drip with excitement at the combined effort. Despite her best efforts not to, Milly found a moan escape her lips after a particularly well rounded series of licks. Kallen seemed to notice and took this as the cue to move on.

Kallen quickly removed Milly's skirt and then took to removing her lacy lingerie. Milly couldn't help but stare at her as she found her way between her legs. She couldn't believe how eager Kallen was.

"Please use that on me, Kallen," Milly requested, pointing to the vibrator.

"Uh... okay," Kallen replied, grabbing the toy with some hesitance. She flipped the switch on it and it began to buzz. She guided it slowly to Milly's slit and began to rub it up and down. As the tip of it slipped inside, Kallen asked, "How's that feel?"

"Incredible!" MIlly moaned. It was no lie either. She had used this toy a lot for masturbation, but it being in Kallen's hands instead of her own made it somehow almost twenty times more intense. As the piece slipped further inside of her, Milly beckoned Kallen back up to her.

Kallen followed the call and initiated another kiss, finding her lover eager to ravish her mouth with her tongue. She kept her wrist moving steady, guiding the vibrating piece in and out of the hot, gushing hole. Milly pulled her beloved into a full embrace, leaving just enough room for the girl's hand to stay busy, making for an incredible level of warmth and passion between them.

Eventually Kallen ended the kiss and returned to Milly's chest, which she licked wildly as her hand made more sporadic, rough movements with the toy. Milly couldn't contain her cries of pleasure, it was too intense. She just kept a hand at the back of Kallen's neck, making sure the girl stayed close to her, as she fought to keep her body from writhing while the other continued to fill her. Milly could feel her pleasure soaring to new heights; her heart was beating fast, she was breathing heavier. She knew she could reach her climax at any moment. Milly wasn't the type for such simple endings though.

"I want to feel your tongue inside me now," Milly said between deep breaths. Kallen stopped at once.

"I was hoping you would," Kallen replied softly, pulling out the toy and placing it aside. She licked her lips, clearly eager to try the specified activity.

Rather than spreading her legs and allowing the girl to get into position, Milly sat up and motioned for Kallen to lay back. The Black Knight girl seemed confused but was obedient and did so. Milly wasted little time in climbing over the girl in reverse so as they were both staring into the other's sex, their breasts pressing into one another's stomach.

Kallen displayed no hesitance in making the next move, bending in to press her tongue into Milly's throughly drenched slit. Milly could hear the dirty sounds of Kallen's tongue moving wildly against the sensitive, damp flesh. The feeling was even more incredible though. It was almost numbing it was so incredible. It was a real struggle to find the vibrator with her hands while Kallen's tongue made her move so erratically.

Once she had found the device, Milly brought it quickly to Kallen's sex, set it at it's highest setting and began to move it up and down. Unlike Kallen had done to her, she chose to tease Kallen's clit with the vibrating piece rather than her insides. Milly noticed an immediate drop in the responsiveness of Kallen's tongue, as heated moans began to escape from Kallen's mouth into Milly's sex. Eventually Milly's wrist work won out and Kallen had to replace her tongue with a few fingers as she lost herself in blissful moans.

The girl's fingers pulsing hard at her slit felt incredible for Milly. She removed the toy temporarily and gave a few hot licks to Kallen's clit as a reward. The sensation caused Kallen to arch her back, resulting in her breasts pressing hard against Milly's stomach. Milly gave a soft chuckle before returning to using the vibrator.

Kallen struggled to keep her fingers thrusting in and out of Milly at a regular pace. Even so the passion behind the jerky movement that did occur was enough to bring her to the heights of pleasure. She could tell that with each little movement she was getting closer and closer to the best orgasm of her life thus far. To her surprise, Kallen hit such a peak first, crying out in pleasure as her entire body shook. The sounds were enough to set off Milly, who found herself erupting into a truly euphoric, satisfied feeling.

Milly rolled of Kallen and then crawled up so as they were facing the same way on the bed. She smiled fully, kissed her lover softly on the lips and then said, "That was wonderful."

"It truly was," Kallen replied, placing a brief kiss of her own at Milly's lips.

Milly smirked and gave a playful laugh, "You want to go a few more rounds, love? I'm far from tired of this..."

Kallen looked a little surprised by the question. She only answered the question after staring at Milly's naked body, glistening with a thin line of sweat and inhaling a deep breath. "Why not. Sounds like fu--"

It was at this moment, that a the sound of a ringing cell phone could be heard. Kallen quickly went to grab it from her bag.

"Tch. Who could be calling you at this time of night?!" Milly started, more than little angry at the interruption.

"Zero," was all Kallen said as she stared at the phone and then answered it. Milly glared at the phone.

"Hello... Zero, sir." Kallen said as she answered. She lied back down so as she was right next to Milly, close enough to where Kallen could actually hear what the other party was saying. "Isn't it a little late for a call?"

"I apologize, but there is a matter I have to discuss with you. I figured that if I postponed my call to the night, I'd have the least chance of interrupting anything," the man on the other end explained.

"O-kay... But you've never been so concerned with interrupting my life before, sir," Kallen replied in a less than friendly fashion. Milly could tell her lover was angry their moment had been broken as well.

"Right, well, actually, I am cautious to know as to whether or not a rumor we happened to overhear in regards to you is true or not," Zero said, ignoring the others remark. Milly could already tell what this was about. Shirley must have had a big mouth if even the information networks of terrorists wee picking up on the story.

"You mean about my relationship with Milly?" Kallen asked, choosing not to hide anything.

"So it's not just a rumor than? That you're dating a female Britannian student from your school?" Zero asked, sounding surprised to hear the other admit to it so readily.

"There's no problem with that is there? The Black Knight's war is against the injustices of this world as exemplified by the Britannian Government. Our fight isn't in any way with the citizens of Britannia," Kallen said in a steadfast manner. Her directness with the terrorist leader impressed Milly, who took to snuggling close to the girl so as Kallen's arm pressed into her chest.

"That is a valid point; I certainly agree. However, that does not change the fact that this situation brings with it uncertainty. It is entirely possible that this could end up splitting your loyalties or jeopardizing your partner's safety should your identity be exposed. Such concerns could be distracting," Zero speculated in a steady voice.

"Even with Milly at my side, I am nothing but loyal to the Black Knights. The latter bit is a real concern but it's not enough to deter me from either," Kallen replied rigidly.

"Living a double life with this girl will hurt her in the end," Zero cautioned.

Kallen laughed. "An odd concern for you, sir, but it's irrelevant. I will undoubtedly cause her pain through worry, but my life with Milly doesn't have any secrets."

"You were expressly forbidden to reveal your identity to the students. Do you mean to say you disobeyed that order?" Zero asked, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"I trust Milly. She won't betray me," Kallen expressed in a strong voice. She then said some words that made Milly's heart beat liven, "I love Milly. Nothing you tell me will change that, sir."

"I see you can't be shaken," Zero admitted defeat. "Very well, I suppose this call wasn't necessary."

"Right," the girl replied firmly.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest, Kozuki," Zero said in a forcibly sincere fashion before hanging up kind of rudely. Kallen closed the phone and set it aside. She took to embracing the girl still clinging to her side. Milly pushed forward and placed a soft kiss at Kallen's lips.

"I thought that call would be a mood killer, but hearing you say all thats actually got me excited again," Milly expressed in a sensual coo. Kallen gave a brief laugh and then kissed her again.

"Believe me, I don't want to leave just yet either," she spoke a hand moving playfully to Milly's chest.

"Don't leave at all. Stay here with me tonight," Milly said in a warm, tender voice.

"You sure? If we don't wake up quick enough they may find us together," Kallen reminded, a bit of uncertainty to her words.

"So what if they do? I plan on telling grandfather about us tomorrow morning anyway," Milly informed in a clear voice.

"You sure?" Kallen questioned cautiously.

"I can't get married to Earl Asplund when I'm so in love with you. it's important I make this clear," Milly explained. Kallen gave her a soft kiss.

"I see. I will stay then," she said with a soft, loving smirk. Milly felt strong. She had to be; her beloved was.

"I'm glad." Milly smiled back.

"So after that what happens? After she refuses the future set out for her what does Milly Ashford decide to do?" Kallen asked, her manner of speaking quiet but serious.

"I don't know... I don't really have many skills," Milly said with some thought. Jokingly she asked, "It difficult to learn how to use one of those Knightmare Frames?"

"Even if it wasn't I'd never allow that," Kallen grumbled, giving the other a sort of glare.

"I suppose I always thought it'd be kind of cool to be a news reporter. I'd probably choose something like that," Milly said with a nod to herself. This always had been a little something of a dream for her, something she had hoped to do.

"You sure? There are some real psychos coming out of the news media these days," Kallen said in a casual way.

"I'll keep that in mind," Milly laughed. She sighed and spoke sweetly, "whatever I do with my life, as long as your there it should be okay."

"Yeah?" Kallen smiled lovingly as their eyes interlocked.

"Yeah." Milly replied, her hand going to the girl's waist.

"Let's pick up where we left off," Kallen suggested in a sort of coo.

"As you wish, love," Milly responded before going in for another long, blissful kiss.

A/N: The end. A bit of a tease end, but this chapter was long enough. It seriously took me forever to write this. Glad to see it done. Anyway, I loved how the story turned out. Writing the Milly Kallen love scene was a lot of fun. They're both so hot. Anyway I think this was a proper end to the story. Tell me what you thought of both.

Well, I have to apologize for all that poll confusion. It didn't work for the majority of the time it was up. Then ti suddenly started back up again. I'm needless to say confused as to my best course of action. let me spell the situation out. Once it opened the poll received 24 voters. Before that a significant number of you sent in votes via PMs and reviews. This makes things complicated. Choices F, D, H, and C did poorly in both counts. B only did marginally well with five poll votes and four PM votes. E was uneven, getting only three in via PM but getting 8 through the poll. This leaves option G (Rakshata X Kallen) and A (C.C. X Sayoko). Adding PM votes to poll votes they are tied, G getting 7 in the PMs and 9 in the poll, A getting 6 in the PMs and 10 in the poll. I know some of you probably got to answer the question twice due to the situation, but with tit this close I'm not just going to throw out my initial votes and go with the poll response. In short, please advise which I should do. I'm obsessed with Kallen and her pairing would be significantly easier for me, but there is the fact that I'm just coming off a Kallen story.

ANyway, I now realize that the underwhelming response to the poll before last was not entirely due to lack of interest, as the polls had stopped working some time after I posted it. I considered putting that one back up now, but I decided togo with something else instead. vote if you like.


End file.
